Divergente
by Datenshi12
Summary: Esta historia trata de Hinata Hyuga una chica de dieciséis años, que vive en una sociedad que a decidido agrupar a las personas en cinco facciones que tratan de erradicar los males que les llevaron a la guerra. es una adaptacion de la pelicula Divergente de Veronica Roth, naruto y compañia le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No todo es igual a la pelicula.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Divergente.

Aclaraciones: este fanfic es una adaptación de una película llamada Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a Masahi Kishimoto. Con todo esto aclarado las dejo para que lean el fanfic. Denle una oportunidad.

**Prologo **

Esta historia trata de Hinata Hyuga, una chica de dieciséis años, que vive en una sociedad que ha decidido agrupar a las personas en cinco facciones que tratan de erradicar los males que les llevaron a la guerra: quienes culpaban a la agresividad, crearon Cordialidad; los que culpaban a la ignorancia, se agruparon en Erudición; Verdad surgió de aquellos que estaban en contra del engaño; contra el egoísmo se fundó Abnegación, y contra la cobardía, Osadía. Existe también un grupo renegado por decirlo así llamado "los sin facciones".

A partir de los dieciséis años, los chicos deben hacer una prueba que determinará a cuál de las cinco facciones pertenecen; Hinata decide abandonar su facción (Abnegación) pues no sabe si es lo suficientemente altruista como para dedicar su vida a los demás. La difícil elección de Hinata marca el inicio de la historia, ya que ahora ella debe hacer frente a las pruebas de iniciación de la facción que ha elegido (Osadía), donde hará aliados y poderosos enemigos, aun así, ella debe cuidar que nadie conozca que ella en realidad es una Divergente, es decir, pertenece a más de dos facciones y representa un peligro para la sociedad.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, por favor denle una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. Acepto críticas y consejos :D Nos Vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Divergente.**

**Aclaraciones: este fic es una adaptación de una película llamada Divergente la cual le pertenece a ****Verónica Roth****, ****Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a Masahi Kishimoto. Con todo esto aclarado las dejo para que lean el fanfic. Denle una oportunidad.**

Capítulo 1: La Prueba

Empezare a hablarles un poco sobre mí, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo dieciséis años, vivo con mi hermana mayor llamada hanabi y mis padres, Hiashi y Hitomi Hyuga, en donde vivimos está regido por cinco facciones las cuales son: Cordialidad siempre están en harmonía, Erudición los intelectuales, Verdad aunque quieras o no siempre te dicen la verdad, Abnegación la que es mi facción nos dicen estirados nosotros no somos egoístas y Osadía ellos son la policía.

Estaba en mi habitación con mi madre, ella me ayudaba a arreglar mi cabello cuando terminó sacó un espejo para que viera como me quedo solo fueron 30 segundos y lo quitó.

-es suficiente por hoy hinata- me dijo. Sí, no solemos vernos mucho en espejo no somos codiciosos con ello.

Mi madre me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, salió de la habitación dejándome sola, no estuve mucho tiempo en la casa, salí afuera a tomar aire, no me gustaba mucho la facción en la que estaba lo de ser amable no era mi fuerte eso era de hanabi a ella se le daba mejor, la veo a lo lejos ayudando a una señora con sus compras, me mira y viene a donde estoy.

-hola hinata- me saludo mi hermana al acercarse.

-hola hanabi- le respondí.

-¿lista para la prueba de mañana?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno.

-algo así hanabi, ¿y qué pasa si en la prueba no sale como facción abnegación?- pregunte- no quiero dejar solos a papá y mamá-

-no te preocupes, ellos entenderán- me interrumpió mientras me abrazaba.

-¿y tú estás lista?, no creo que te preocupes, eres buena para esto- masculle separándome de ella.

-bueno nadie sabe lo que pueda salir en la prueba, solo hay que esperar a mañana- me respondió tranquilamente.- volvamos a casa.

Nos dirigimos a casa y nos dispusimos a cenar, mi padre se veía algo intranquilo y mi madre también.

-¿Qué sucede papá?- pregunte.

-nada solo otro conflicto con erudición, piensan que golpeamos a nuestros hijos como cuando inculparon a fugaku- me dijo viendo la comida

-¿y es cierto?- repuse mirándolo fijamente.

-no hija erudición busca pretextos para destruir abnegación- aclaró mamá.

Esa fue toda la conversación de esa noche, fuimos a la cocina a lavar los platos que utilizamos y nos fuimos a dormir esperando el siguiente día yo preocupada por el resultado de la prueba con esto en mi mente me dormí.

********* Al día siguiente*********

Me levanté temprano y me arregle para ir al lugar de la prueba, desayunamos y cuando nos disponíamos a ir mis padres nos detuvieron.

-buena suerte hoy, saben que pase lo que pase las amamos- nos dijeron.

-gracias mamá, papá- respondimos mientras nos despedíamos de ellos.

Salimos de la casa y cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad estaban cuatro de las facciones aun no llegaba osadía cuando nos colocamos en la fila de nuestra facción un chico de erudición molestaba a uno de abnegación.

-oye estirado dicen que tu facción les ofrece la comida que les sobra a los sin facciones, ¿cierto?- le preguntó al chico altaneramente.

-si es cierto- afirmo el otro.

porque no nos dicen la verdad, que se quedan toda la comida ustedes- le contesto mientras lo empujaba iba a intervenir pero hanabi me lo impidió.

-no hinata, déjalo-me dijo.

-es que no escuchaste lo que dijeron de abnegación- pregunte mirándola seriamente.

-lo escuche tú no te preocupes, solo no te metas en lio- continuó diciéndome mientras miraba al frente.

Al instante de que terminamos veo que llega un tren y de allí saltaron los de Osadía, al caer al suelo corrieron hasta formarse en la fila, luego de eso nos dejaron pasar ya una vez dentro, nos hicieron ingresar a una habitación, cuando entre me fije que había una mujer rubia con dos coleta bajas una mesa con una pantalla y muchos líquidos y al lado de esta una silla. La mujer desconocida al verme me señaló la silla y tome asiento.

-¿Por qué hay tantos espejos?-pregunte- en abnegación no solemos vernos muy a menudo en espejos, es muy codicioso para nosotros- comente mientras la miraba.

-lo sé- respondió simplemente llego donde estaba con un pequeño vaso con un líquido extraño y me lo ofreció- tomate esto, es para poder observar tus miedos y como reaccionas a ellos.

Tome el vaso y bebí el contenido me recosté en la silla y cerré los ojos cuando los abrí ya no estaba en la habitación de momentos atrás, era otra con muchos espejos, vi mi reflejo en ellos en uno de ellos y detrás de mí observe a un lobo gruñendo estaba dispuesto a atacar y salí corriendo evitando que me hiciera daño, pero el lobo seguía tras de mí, así que me detuve me arrodille, cerré los ojos y me relaje en ese momento, cuando los abrí de nuevo había un pequeño perro en lugar del lobo le sonreí. Luego la habitación en la que estaba cambió y frente a mí vi a una pequeña niña

-ten cuidado- habló de pronto la niña.

Me distraje un instante cuando la pequeña dijo eso cuando volví a ver al perro, pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar vi al lobo de nuevo pero no me observaba a mí, sino a la niña y se lanzó a atacarla, no lo pensé mucho y salí corriendo a ayudarla y me lancé sobre él. Y desperté sobre saltada en la habitación en donde me encontraba al comienzo.

-debes irte ahora-hablo de pronto la mujer.

-¿por qué?- pregunte- cual fue el resultado de mi prueba…-

-debes ir a tu casa al salir de aquí y dile que la prueba te enfermo-me interrumpió.

-pero ¿por qué?- pregunte- necesito saber el resultado de mi prueba se supone que eso nos dice que facción elegir-añadí.

-la prueba no funciono en ti, tus resultados no fueron precisos-explicó ella.

-¿cómo que no fueron precisos?-pregunté nerviosa.

-tus resultados fueron: abnegación, erudición y osadía, eres una divergente, una persona que tiene más de una facción, ve a casa di a tus padres y a todos que tu resultado fue abnegación - exclamó mientras me empujaba a la puerta.

Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a caminar unos momentos antes de volver a casa, luego de un rato me encontré con hanabi y nos dispusimos a ir juntas a casa.

-donde te metiste después de la prueba- habló de pronto.

-Salí a tomar aire no me sentía muy bien-le conteste simplemente.

-bueno, y ¿cuál fue tu resultado?- me pregunto.

-¿cuál fue el tuyo?- le pregunte de vuelta.

No dijo nada solo me sonrió y yo le sonreí igual, seguimos caminando al cabo de un rato llegamos a casa a la hora de la cena, luego de darnos un pequeño baño nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar.

-y ¿cómo les fue?- inquirió papá.

-bien padre-contestamos.

-hinata, ¿dónde fuiste después de la prueba?- preguntó mi madre.

-me sentí mal cuando terminó y Salí a tomar aire - respondí.

Luego de cenar nos quedamos hanabi y yo a lavar los trastes charlamos un poco de cosas triviales y fuimos a nuestros cuartos a dormir, mañana sería un día algo difícil para mí ya que no sabía que facción escoger, la verdad es que no quería dejar solos a mis padres. ¿Qué pasaría si descubriesen que soy una divergente? ¿Acabarían conmigo, habrá una guerra por el poder de los divergentes? Esperaba que no fuera así…

*Fin del capítulo*

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí por ahora, espero le den aunque sea una oportunidad, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Divergente.**

**Aclaraciones: este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a Masahi Kishimoto. Con todo esto aclarado las dejo para que lean. Denle una oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 2: La Elección.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué? Porque hoy escogeríamos la facción a la cual queríamos pertenecer, la prueba que realizamos el día de ayer nos decía que facción escoger pero en mí no funcionó y no sabía qué facción escoger, al levantarme me duche y me cambie, me coloque una camisa azul encima de esta un chaleco gris y una falda larga igual gris y me trence el cabello, mi hermana se vistió igual que yo solo que su camisa era azul oscuro y el chaleco era negro.

Luego de desayunar algo ligero salimos de casa rumbo a la sede donde debíamos escoger nuestra nueva facción. Al llegar entramos a un salón amplio parecido a un estadio, en el centro estaba una mesa con cinco recipientes uno por cada facción, cada recipiente contenía cosas diferentes, cuando nos fuimos a sentar nos encontramos con un hombre de Erudición, vestía un traje azul eléctrico como todos los de Erudición.

-Hola Hiashi, así que estos son tus hijas, no sabía que elegirían facción hoy-Habló el hombre.

-Hola orochimaru, si ellas son mis hijas-contesto mi padre.

-Hola mi nombre es Hanabi- dijo mi hermana –y ella es mi hermana Hinata- contesto al ver que me quedaba callada.

Orochimaru nos miró a ambas y sonrío levemente, a mí me quedo viendo de forma extraña, me asuste un poco imagine que sospechaba que era una divergente, pero deseche esa idea inmediatamente mi padre lo miraba aunque estaba tranquilo lo miraba con desconfianza.

-mucho gusto Hanabi, Hinata, espero que sepan ya a cual facción quieren pertenecer- habló orochimaru.

-bueno la facción que debemos escoger nos la dice la prueba, ¿no? Para eso la hicimos- le contesté.

-quiero que elijan una facción por lo que son en realidad y no solo por lo que la prueba dice-me dijo cuándo se acercó a mí.

Luego de esa plática orochimaru se retiró y nosotros nos sentamos, momentos después el hombre con quien hablamos recién se colocó en el centro del salón.

-Hoy es un día importante para todos los que están presentes ya que este día elegirán en que facción quieren estar de ahora en adelante-exclamo orochimaru-La facción antes que la familia.

-La facción antes que la familia- contestamos todos.

Mi madre me tomo de la mano y me susurro que me amaba eligiera la facción que eligiera yo la mire y le contesté que igual la amaba me besó la mejilla y volvimos a mirar al frente. Al salón entro un hombre que trabajaba en el consejo con mi padre, es de abnegación también.

-Hola buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Fugaku, iré llamando a cada uno y deberán pasar a elegir su facción-dijo mientras tomaba una hoja.

Nos fue nombrando uno por uno, muchos escogían su facción como los que venían de Osadía, cada facción tenía un traje distinto, los de Abnegación vertían de gris, los de Erudición de azul, Osadía de negro y Cordialidad de amarillo con rojo muchas de las familias de los chicos que no elegían su facción lloraban otros quedaban en shock.

-Hanabi Hyuga- Escuche que dijo fugaku.

Mire a mi hermana y ella me miro estaba nerviosa lo miraba en sus ojos a pesar de eso me sonrío para tratar de tranquilizarse y tranquilizarme a mí también ya que estaba igual de nerviosa que ella, yo le sonreí de vuelta bajo las escaleras y se colocó frente a los recipientes tomo el pequeño cuchillo que estaba allí y se hizo un corte en la mano.

Mis padres la veían esperaban igual que yo que escogiera abnegación, la veía viendo los recipientes y al final la gota cayo en uno de ellos.

-Erudición- exclamó fugaku. Mis padres y yo estábamos en shock pensábamos que escogería abnegación pero nos equivocamos, ya me daba cuenta porque cuando le pregunte por lo que salió en su prueba no me dijo nada.

Por eso es que desde que acabo la prueba la veía más distraída y me miraba con esperanza, imagino que yo no dejaría solos a mis padres, la verdad no quería dejarlos solos pero no me gusta abnegación.

-Hinata Hyuga- al escuchar mi nombre baje y observe a mis padres por un momento y luego a los recipientes.

No sabía cuál facción escoger recordé lo que salió en mi prueba, Erudición no quería ir allí no me gustaba esa facción para nada, abnegación y Osadía, sinceramente nunca imagine que Hanabi escogería Erudición. Siempre pensé que escogería abnegación ya que se le daba mejor eso de ayudar a las personas.

Tomé el cuchillo me corte un poco la mano pero estaba indecisa aun, ¿elegiría abnegación? No quería atarme a una facción que no me gustaba no quiero dejar a mis padres pero debo pensar en mí también así que la gota de sangre cayo en Osadía.

-Osadía- dio fugaku. Todos aplaudieron en especial los de osadía al dirigirme donde estaban voltee a ver a mis padres, se veían decepcionados ninguna de sus hijas eligió abnegación ambas los dejaron solos.

Cuando todos escogieron su nueva facción me fui con los de osadía quería decirle algo a mis padres o al menos despedirme pero no pude, de pronto recordé lo que orochimaru había dicho "_la facción antes que la familia_" salimos corriendo de la sede yo me divertía era la primera vez que me sentía tan libre, de pronto empezaron a subir por una vigas y yo subí con ellos al llegar arriba estaban los rieles del tren.

Todos esperaban ansiosos que llegara el tren cuando vieron que venía salieron corriendo y yo detrás de ellos, empezaron a subir al tren aun en movimiento subí de ultima, cuando intentaba sentarme por el cansancio de tanto correr me tropecé con una chica rubia.

-lo siento- le susurre.

\- no te preocupes- me dijo- oye soy yo o ellos intentan matarnos- me preguntó.

La mire con una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros, a mí también me parecía que querían matarnos pero nunca me sentí tan bien al correr, además esta seria nuestra facción desde ahora así que debíamos acostumbrarnos a esto.

-mi nombre es Ino- habló de pronto mi compañera.

-Hinata- le respondí mientras nos dábamos la mano.

-prepárense- exclamo un chico rubio al momento que abrio las puertas del tren.

No sabía exactamente lo que iban a hacer pero seguro no me gustaría, cuando las puertas se abrieron todos empezaron a saltar del tren hasta caer en una terraza llena de pequeñas piedras, sabía que no me gustaría esto me sorprendió mucho lo que hacían y me gire a ver a Ino.

-están saltando- le dije entre asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- exclamo y vio al frente y supo que decía la verdad.

-y ¿Qué pasa si no saltas?- pregunto un chico.

-tu qué crees serias un "_sin facción"_\- le contesto con arrogancia otro.

Luego ambos saltaron hacia la terraza yo mire a Ino y ella a mí éramos las últimas así que debíamos saltar si no queríamos ser "_sin facción_" así que tomando valor le hablé

-juntas- le dije al momento que nos tomábamos de la mano, ella asintió mientras retrocedíamos un poco- a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres- dije y saltamos rodamos por la terraza haciéndonos unos pequeños raspones, y empezamos a reírnos.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Mi nombre es Kabuto! ¡Soy uno de los líderes de su nueva Facción!―grita un hombre en el otro extremo del techo. Es un poco mayor que los otros cabello plateado y anteojos, está de pie en la plataforma como si fuera una acera, Se inclina sobre sus talones y mueve sus brazos, como si estuviera a punto de caerse, luego se recompone y sonríe. Tomo aire por la nariz y contengo la respiración.

-Varios pisos debajo de nosotros está la entrada de los miembros a nuestro recinto. Si no pueden reunir la voluntad para saltar, no pertenecen aquí. Nuestros Iniciados tienen el privilegio de ir primero.

-¿Qué hay abajo?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-¿hay una especie de lago?- preguntó otro.

\- salten y averiguarlo ustedes - dijo kabuto Mire a todos y se veían un poco asustados nadie se quería arrojar al vacío y averiguar que había aunque a mí también me daba un poco de miedo, todos nos observábamos entre nosotros, yo me arme de valor y hablé primero

-yo iré primero-dije y todos voltearon a verme, caminé hasta llegar a donde debía lanzarme, tome aire y me quite el chaleco.

Me siento orgullosa, esto me meterá en problemas algún día, pero hoy me hace sentir valiente. Camino hacia la plataforma y escucho risas disimuladas detrás de mí, Kabuto se hace a un lado, dejándome el camino libre. Me acerco al borde y miro hacia abajo, el viento azota a través de mi ropa haciendo chasquear la tela. En el edificio en el que estoy, forma uno de los lados de un cuadrado junto con otros tres edificios, en el centro de la plaza se encuentra un enorme agujero de concreto. No puedo ver lo que está en el fondo de él.

Miro hacia el agujero de nuevo, me doy valor y pienso que si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo en absoluto. Trago fuertemente, no lo pienso demasiado sólo doblo las rodillas y salto, el agujero me rodea y caigo dentro de la oscuridad.

Luego golpeo contra una red, abrí los ojos que aún mantenía cerrados y en ese instante sentí que halaban la red cuando voltee a ver vi a un chico con el cabello negro azabache y ojos negros.

-¿te empujaron?-me pregunto

-no, yo salte- le respondí

-bien, tu nombre- dijo de pronto observándome

-Hinata- conteste.

-primera saltadora Hinata- dice todos los que están presente aplauden y me dan la bienvenida a Osadía- Bienvenida a Osadía- me susurra.

Entonces otra persona cae en la red. Sus gritos la siguen hacia abajo, es Ino. Todos ríen, pero acompañan sus risas con más aplausos cuando estábamos todos reunidos hablo el oji-negro.

-los nacidos en osadía vayan con Kabuto-dijo.

La mayoría de los Iniciados eran de Osadía, así que sólo quedan nueve personas. De aquellos, yo soy la única transferida de Abnegación, y no hay transferidos de Cordialidad. El resto son de Erudición y sorpresivamente, de Verdad. Debe requerir valentía ser honesto todo el tiempo. Yo no podría

-los transferidos se quedaran conmigo seré su instructor, mi nombre es Cuatro- dice.

-Cuatro como el número- pregunta Ino.

-sí- dice Cuatro-¿hay algún problema?-

-del uno al tres no estaban disponibles- hablo mi rubia amiga.

Cuatro se acerca a Ino e inclina su cara cerca a la de ella Sus ojos se estrechan, y por un segundo sólo se queda mirándola.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta calmadamente.

-Ino- exclama ella.

-bueno Ino debes saber que si deseas sobrevivir en Osadía debes mantener la boca cerrada- siseo Cuatro

Ella asiente y Cuatro echa a andar hacia la sombra al final del túnel. La multitud de Iniciados avanza en silencio.

Cuatro empuja para abrir un conjunto de puertas dobles y entramos en el lugar que él llama "El Foso". Es una caverna subterránea tan enorme que no puedo ver el otro extremo desde donde estoy parada, que es en el fondo. Paredes de rocas desniveladas se alzan varios pisos por encima de mi cabeza. Construidos dentro de las paredes de rocas hay lugares para comida, ropa, provisiones, actividades de ocio. Estrechos caminos y gradas talladas en la roca los unen, Y no hay barreras para impedir que las personas se caigan por el borde.

-Si ustedes me siguen -dice Cuatro- Les mostraré donde van a dormir.

Seguimos a Cuatro dimos muchas vueltas, luego de tanto caminar llegamos a nuestro destino el abrió la puerta y entramos al llegar un pensamiento asalto mi mente. ¿Será este un dormitorio en general? 0 ¿solo de hombre o solo de mujeres?

-disculpa ¿este dormitorio es para los hombres o solo para las mujeres?-preguntaron.

-es para ambos- respondió Cuatro.

-genial, no podría ser mejor- dijeron muchos.

-si esto les gusta les fascinara el baño- dijo el ojinegro mientras nos guiaba al baño.

Cuando vimos el baño nos sorprendimos eran solo unos inodoros separados, descubiertos y unos lavamanos.

-esto debe ser una broma- gritaron de nuevo.

-cámbiense y luego los guiare al comedor -dijo Cuatro y luego salió de la habitación

Nos cambiamos con la ropa que estaba encima de las camas las cuales eran unos pantalones una camisa y una chaqueta todo negro, luego de vestirnos tomamos nuestra ropa y la quemamos. Nos dirigimos con Cuatro al comedor y allí lo perdimos entre la gente.

Cuando íbamos a sentarnos solo vimos un espacio libre al lado de Cuatro así que decidimos sentarnos allí. Al sentarnos empezamos a escoger de la comida que había allí yo tome un pedazo de carne.

-es una hamburguesa, ¿nunca antes las habías visto?- pregunto Ino.

-si las había visto, solo que en abnegación no solíamos comerlas -le conteste.

-en Abnegación no comían hamburguesas ya sé por qué te fuiste- me dijo un chico –mi nombre es kiba.

-lo dice un chico que cree cosas absurdas- le dijo Ino.

-los de erudición no creemos cosas absurdas, en cambio los de verdad tienden a creer en cosas sin sentido- exclamo kiba

-no creemos en cosas absurdas, solo creemos en lo que es verdad- contestó Ino.

-ya basta, no quiero oír de sus facciones anteriores ahora pertenecen a Osadía- dijo Cuatro, todos nos callamos cuando dijo eso y lo miramos.

-y tú ¿naciste en Osadía o también fuiste transferido?-le pregunté.

-hmp, que te hace creer que puedes hablarme- me dijo Cuatro.

-tal vez sea que eres más accesible-le dije.

No me contestó solo se levantó de la mesa y se perdió entre la multitud, no sabía que había pasado, quizás dije algo que no debía.

-oye Hinata, tu enserio quieres morir-me dijo Ino.

-él fue el primero en su generación- exclamo Kiba.

Luego de eso apareció un hombre en medio del comedor y todos empezaron a golpear sus tazas contra la mesa hasta que el hombre hablo.

-Bienvenidos a todos los iniciados, ahora son parte de nuestra familia-dijo y todos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir se levantaron y nos cargaron, todos nos divertíamos, creo que fue una buena elección escoger Osadía esta es mi nueva facción, ya no pensaba mucho en mis padres pero aun así me preocupaba por ellos un poco.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora, bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero les guste, gracias por leer.**

**Respondiendo ****Reviews:**

**Kasai shinju: qué bueno que te gustara y pues aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que te guste :D gracias por leer **


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Divergente**

**Aclaraciones: este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a Masahi Kishimoto. Con todo esto aclarado las dejo para que lean. Denle una oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 3: Osadía.**

Luego de la cena y la bienvenida que nos dieron, nos fuimos a dormir, en la mañana Cuatro nos levantó temprano, nos arreglamos y lo seguimos a una serie de pasadizos sin decirnos a donde vamos, al final de cada pasadizo hay una lámpara a, pero entre ellas todo está oscuro, y tenemos que ser cuidadosos de no tropezarnos con un piso desnivelado. Ino camina detrás de mí en silencio, nadie nos dijo que estuviéramos tranquilos, pero ninguno de nosotros hablaba, luego de tanto caminar Cuatro se detiene delante de una puerta de madera.

-les voy a explicar las reglas- dice el- deben estar aquí a las ocho en punto cada día desde ahora en adelante, el entrenamiento ocurre cada día de ocho a seis, con un receso para almorzar de allí en adelante son libres de hacer lo que quieran-

La frase "Hacer lo que sea que quieran" se mete en mi mente. Cuando estaba en abnegación, nunca podía hacer lo que quería, ni siquiera por una sola noche, Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me gustaría hacer, aunque quisiera ir a ver a mi hermana pero no sé si podre verla.

-En la primera fase de la Iniciación mantenemos a los transferidos y a los Iniciantes nacidos en Osadía separados, pero eso no significa que ustedes sean evaluados por separado, al final de la Iniciación, sus categorías serán decididas en contraste con las Iniciantes nacidos en Osadía. Y ellos ya son mejores que ustedes, así que espero que puedan superarlos-siguió Cuatro.

Después de decirnos eso nos adentramos al salón de entrenamiento donde observamos un tablero que contenía los nombres de todos los iniciados debajo de una línea roja.

-la iniciación se divide en dos etapas, si al final de la primera etapa su nombre sigue debajo de la línea roja, serán suprimidos de Osadía- exclamó Cuatro.

Eso significaba que aún si pasamos cada prueba de la primera fase de la iniciación, si nuestro nombre sigue debajo de la línea roja ya no perteneceríamos más a Osadía. Mis posibilidades como la iniciante más pequeña, así como la única transferida de abnegación no eran muy buenas.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros si somos suprimidos de Osadía?- preguntó un chico de cabello negro llamado Shikamaru.

-deberán dejar el recinto de Osadía- dijo Cuatro indiferentemente- y serán un "_Sin facción_".

Todos con la respuesta de Cuatro quedamos en shock, Ino a mi lado se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo las ganas de llorar, yo en cambio mire a Cuatro y un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, seré un miembro de Osadía, lo haré. Al salón entro Kabuto y se colocó al lado de Cuatro.

-Eso no es justo- dice una chica de la facción verdad, tiene el cabello rosado y ojos verdes, su nombre Sakura, que su voz suena molesta su cara denota que aún está asustada-nosotros nosotros no sabíamos de esto, si lo hubiéramos sabido…

-¿Estás diciendo, que si hubieras sabido de esto antes de la selección de facción, no hubieras escogido Osadía?- contestó bruscamente Kabuto- porque si es así, puedes largarte hora mismo, ustedes nos escogieron, ahora nos toca escogerlos a ustedes.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio con la respuesta de Kabuto, Cuatro nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, caminamos detrás de él hasta llegar a una terraza donde habían muchos objetivos.

-Lo primero que aprenderán hoy e como disparar un arma de fuego, lo segundo es la manera de ganar una lucha-dice Cuatro mientras deposita un arma en mis manos y sigue caminando- ya deberían saber cómo subir y bajar de un tren en movimiento, así que no me preocupare en enseñarles eso.

Nos alineamos frente a Cuatro mientras caminaba de un lado al otro explicando cómo debíamos disparar el arma.

-Como les dije anteriormente, la iniciación se divide en dos etapas, durante esas dos etapas mediremos si progreso y colocaremos el rango de acuerdo a su desempeño en cada etapa- explica detenidamente Cuatro.

Observo el arma en mis manos, jamás en mi vida imagine sostenes ni mucho menos disparar un arma, con solo tocarla sentía que podía lastimar a alguien.

-cada etapa de la iniciación, es para prepararlos de una manera diferente, la primera etapa es principalmente física y la segunda etapa es principalmente mental- dice Cuatro mientras camina al final de la fila y gira sobre sus talones- ahora les enseñare como disparar el arma, presten atención.

Cuatro se colocó frente a una pared con un objetivo cuadrado de madera con tres círculos rojos, hay un objetivo para cada uno de nosotros. Toma el arma con ambas manos, separa las piernas y presiona el gatillo, volteamos a ver el objetivo. La bala atravesó el círculo del medio.

Después de observar a Cuatro me dirijo a mi objetivo, pienso que a mis padres no les agradaría que dispare un arma de fuego, dejo de pensar en ellos y me concentro en darle al objetivo, me coloco tal y como lo hizo Cuatro, separo mis piernas al ancho de mis hombros y sostengo el arma lejos de mi cuerpo, es algo pesada para mí pero aun así la sostengo lo más lejos que pueda de mí y presiono el gatillo , el sonido que hizo hace que me duelan los oídos.

No sé dónde quedo mi bala, pero estoy seguro que no estará cerca del objetivo, me recupero del primer disparo y sigo disparando una y otra vez, pero ninguna de las balas se acerca al objetivo.

-estadísticamente hablando-dice un chico de Erudición que esta junto a mí tiene el cabello blanco, su nombre es Suigetsu- ya deberías haber dado en el blanco aunque sea por accidente.

-sí, seguro le doy al blanco a la próxima-le respondí y seguí intentando darle al blanco, luego de varios intentos al final logré golpear la esquina del objetivo, voltee a ver a Suigetsu y este me miró.

-ves, las estadísticas no mienten- me dice, solo sonrió un poco y sigo disparando, solo me lleva cinco rondas más poder darle al centro del blanco, tal vez si debería estar aquí.

De pronto recordé cuando Tsunade me advirtió que era peligroso ser divergente, y si tomaba el camino equivocado, alguien me descubriría. Hasta ahora nadie me a descubierto, pero eso no me hace sentir segura. ¿Qué pasaría si bajo la guardia y me descubren? Sea lo que sea estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

Luego de practicar con el arma Cuatro nos llevó de vuelta al salón de entrenamiento, colgando en intervalos de un metro y a lo largo de un extremo de la habitación, había sacos negros de boxeo, nos alineamos detrás de ellos y Cuatro se colocó en el centro donde todos lo pudiéramos ver.

-lo próximo que aprenderán es a pelear, lo necesitaran si quieren sobrevivir a la vida en Osadía- dice Cuatro. Aun no puedo pensar en la vida como uno de Osadía, todo lo que podía pensar es en pasar la iniciación.

-Solo practicaremos hoy- continuo Cuatro- así que les recomiendo que presten atención, aquellos que no aprendan rápido se harán daño.

Cuatro nombra un par de golpes diferentes, demostrando cada uno de ellos, mientras lo hace primero contra el aire y luego contra el saco de boxeo.

Tomó uno de los sacos y comienzo a practicar y al igual que con el arma necesito de varios intentos para poder mover mi cuerpo igual que como lo hizo Cuatro. Las patadas son algo más difíciles, no importa que tan fuerte lo golpee el saco apenas se mueve, al salón entra Kabuto, nos observa entrenar un momento.

-Primera saltadora, ultima saltadora, acompáñenme a la arena- dice firmemente Kabuto- practicaran mejor si luchan entre ustedes. Sakura y yo nos miramos y luego a Kabuto y lo seguimos sin decir nada.

Subimos a la arena y nos colocamos en posición de ataca tal y como nos había enseñado Cuatro.

-las reglas son estas: pelearan hasta que una de las dos ya no pueda continuar...-dice Kabuto.

-O se rinda- lo interrumpe Cuatro. –son de Osadía no pueden rendirse. Continúo Kabuto.

Sakura y yo comenzamos a luchar, intentaba asestar un golpe pero no podía, ella era más fuerte que yo. Aunque intentara seguirle el ritmo no pude hacerlo, Sakura dio un golpe en el estómago que me sacó el aire, me levante y puede golpearla en el estómago también pero no le afecto tanto como quería, Sakura siguió golpeándome me lanzó al suelo y luego me dio un golpe en la sien, hasta allí llego la pelea, inevitablemente perdí.

Después de recuperarme un poco de la pelea sigo a Cuatro y a Kabuto junto con los demás para ver el tablero, estaba emocionada de ver si subí de rango, mi emoción se esfumo al ver que seguía debajo de la línea roja, si seguía así no pasaría la primera fase, Kiba e Ino intentan subirme los ánimos.

-Que les parece si nos hacemos un tatuaje-dice Shikamaru, todos asentimos y fuimos al lugar donde se hacían los tatuajes.

Shikamaru, Ino y Kiba empiezan a mirar los libros de imágenes, cuando ven una buena imagen se sientan a esperas que los atiendan.

Viajo por toda la habitación observando todas las imágenes que había, por el rabillo del ojo veo a Tsunade, camino hacia ella para preguntarle por lo que me había dicho el día de la prueba.

-Escucha tengo que hablar contigo acerca de…- le digo mientras me acerco a ella.

-No puedo ayudarte en eso, solo hago tatuajes- me interrumpe ella.

La miro y tomo una imagen de un ave en vuelo que me llamo la atención, me vuelvo hacia ella con la imagen y le digo.

-Podrías tatuarme tres de estas aves- le dije, ella asintió y me hizo sentar en una silla y empezó a tatuarme la imagen.

-¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso en la prueba?-pregunte.

-No debiste haber escogido esta facción-respondió.

-¿por qué?- volví a preguntar.

-Será peligroso para ti si te descubren- contestó.

-Escucha, ya escogí Osadía, Pertenezco a esta facción ahora.-le dije.

-espero por tu bien que así sea-me dijo cuando termino de tatuarme.

Me toque la clavícula, marcando el camino de su vuelo hacia mi corazón, uno por cada miembro de mi familia que dejé atrás. Luego de tatuarnos salimos rumbo al comedor, cuando estábamos por llegas vemos que al recinto de Osadía entraba Orochimaru.

-¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?- dijo Kiba mientras nos acercábamos a Orochimaru.

-Hola Hinata- me dice Orochimaru- debió ser muy duro para ti dejar a tus padres e irte a otra facción, aunque tu prueba decía lo contrario.

-Espere, ¿leyó el resultado de mi prueba?-pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Claro, tu resultado fue Abnegación, pero cambiaste tu facción a Osadía, me alera que no hayas decidido por lo que dice tu prueba, si no por lo que querías-contesto Orochimaru viendo mi tatuaje.

No seguimos hablando y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el comedor, no vi más a Cuatro por ese día luego de cenar fuimos a los dormitorios, haría todo lo posible para quitar mi nombre de la línea roja.

Al día siguiente volvimos con Cuatro a la terraza para seguir practicando con el arma, di mi mayor esfuerzo para que todas las balas dieran en el blanco den centro, casi todos golpearon el centro, después me esforzaba en practicar como luchar, cuando descansaba fui a la arena y allí vi que estaban luchando Ino y Sakura.

Ino patea a Sakura en el costado, Sakura jadea y rechina los dientes como si estuviera a punto de gruñir a través de ellos. Sakura sonríe, y sin previo aviso, se lanza contra Ino con las manos extendidas, hacia la parte media de Ino, ella la golpea con fuerza, tirándola al suelo.

Ino se agita, pero Sakura es pesada y no se mueve. Ella golpea, e Ino mueve la cabeza fuera del camino, pero Sakura sólo golpea una y otra vez, hasta que su puño golpea la mandíbula de Ino, su nariz y su boca. La sangre corre por la cara de Ino y salpica en el suelo.

Ino grita y arrastrando uno de sus brazos libres. Golpea a Sakura en el oído, dejándola fuera de balance, y se retuerce para liberarse. La sangre manando de su nariz es espesa y oscura y cubre sus dedos en cuestión de segundos. Ella grita de nuevo y se arrastra lejos de Sakura. Sakura patea el costado de Ino, enviándola de nuevo al suelo.

-ya basta- dice Ino- me rindo.

-que sucede, ¿ya has terminado?-pregunta Kabuto. Ino asiente y él le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la lleva hacia la puerta.- síganme. Nos dice al resto de nosotros, y lo hacemos.

Escucho el rugido del río, estamos cerca de la barandilla. El pozo está casi vacío; estamos a mitad de la tarde, aunque se siente como si hubiera sido de noche por varios días. En un momento a otro Kabuto empuja a Christina debajo la barandilla. Y hace que se sujete a ella.

-Tienes dos opciones: rendirte y caer al vacío, u olvidarte de tu cobardía y sostenerte hasta que hayan pasado cinco minutos- dijo Kabuto – en Osadía nunca nos rendimos.

Ino se sostuvo firmemente a la barandilla pero con el agua que había en esta, comenzaba a resbalarse.

-Animo Ino tu puedes- le dije.

Pasaron los cinco minutos que dijo Kabuto, que a mí me parecieron eternos, y nos dijo que ayudáramos a Ino a subir salimos corriendo Kiba, Shikamaru y yo y la subimos, al subirla la abrace fuertemente, Kabuto daba miedo cuando quería.

Fuimos a almorzar después de eso, Ino aún se veía afectada por lo que pasó, luego Cuatro nos llevó de nuevo al salón de entrenamiento, justo a una parte donde debíamos arrojar cuchillos a uno blancos, empezamos a arrojar los cuchillos, se me daba bien hacer esto.

-Eres realmente buena en esto Hinata- me dice Ino le sonreí y seguimos lanzando los cuchillos, observe de reojo a Kiba cuando lanzaba los cuchillos, ninguno daba en el objetivo, y Kabuto pasaba de uno en uno observando nuestro trabajo, paso al lado de Kiba que arrojo un cuchillo que dio en el suelo.

-Eso fue deprimente- le dijo.

-Se resbaló-contesto Kiba.

-bueno, y que esperas ve a recogerlo-le grito Kabuto.

-¿Mientras ellos lanzan los cuchillos?- pregunto Kiba.

-Sí, algún problema o ¿tienes miedo?- contestó Kabuto.

-De que ellos me atraviesen con un cuchillo, si tengo miedo- respondió Kiba.

-Deténganse-exclamo Kabuto todos nos detuvimos y lo observamos- colócate en el blanco, Cuatro quieres ayudarme- dijo mientras Cuatro se acercaba a donde estábamos.- Te quedaras allí parado sin moverte mientras Cuatro te lanza estos cuchillos, si veo que mueves un musculo, estarás fuera. Veo que Cuatro se preparaba a lanzar el primer cuchillo.

-Basta- dije – cualquiera puede colocarse frente al blanco, eso no prueba nada. Todos me observaron.

-Bien, puedes tomar su lugar si quieres- dijo Kabuto, yo me encamine hacia el blanco mientras Kiba caminaba de vuelta a su lugar.-aplican las mismas reglas para ti, si veo que te mueves estarás fuera de Osadía.

Cuatro comienza a arrojar los cuchillos, el primero queda a un metro de mi brazo derecho.

-Vamos Cuatro pues acercarte un poco más-dice Kabuto. El siguiente cuchillo queda más cerca aún.

-¿Quieres que corte un poco?- Pregunta Cuatro.

-Un poco de arriba-contesta Kabuto. Cuatro asiente y el tercer cuchillo queda justo arriba de mi cabeza, estoy un poco nerviosa. Y el cuarto pasa por mi oreja cortándome un poco.

-Bien estirada, te doy puntos por valentía, pero no tantos como los que perdiste por abrir la boca- dice Kabuto.- recuerda entrenamos soldados no rebeldes. Sigue diciendo Kabuto y luego sale del salón.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Cuatro al pasar por su lado.

-Me cortaste.- le respondí tocándome la oreja.

-Esa era la idea, si no lo hubiera echo aun estarías parada delante del blanco.- dijo mirándome fijamente

-se supone que debo agradecerte.-le conteste.

-se supone que debes ser más lista- me responde y luego se va. Me dirijo al dormitorio donde están todos reunidos y al llegar me aplauden.

-Hinata gracias por ayudarme- me dijo Kiba.

-mírate, ven vamos a curarte esa herida-me susurro Ino mientras me abrazaba. En el camino nos topamos con Sakura.

-Hinata lo que hiciste fue grandioso.- dijo Sakura.

-Felicidades estirada eres famosa-dijo de repente Suigetsu.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntamos Ino y yo a la vez.

-Mira estas en las noticias- dijo- escucha, las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga desertaron ambas, ninguna se quedó Abnegación, esto solo afirma que es cierto que los padres si golpean a sus hijos- no seguí escuchando mas eso era lo que se decía de nosotras, todos creían que desertamos porque nuestros padres nos golpeaban.

Más tarde después de eso nos fuimos a dormir me levante más temprano que los demás para seguir practicando con los sacos de boxeo, al salón de entrenamiento entra Cuatro y me observa golpear el saco.

-No tienes músculos- me dice de pronto-eres rápida y pequeña eso te da una ventaja, debes aprovechar eso. Da el primer golpe, que sea a la garganta-sigue diciéndome Cuatro. De pronto presiona una mano en mi estómago. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que mi pecho duele, y lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Nunca te olvides de mantener la tensión aquí -dice en voz baja.

Cuatro quita su mano y sigue caminando. Siento la presión de la palma de su mano, incluso después de que haya desaparecido. Es extraño, pero tengo que parar y respirar por unos segundos antes de poder seguir practicando nuevamente.

Más tarde nos reunimos todos en el salón de entrenamiento, empiezan a practicar luchando uno a uno.

-Estirada y Suigetsu les toca luchar- Dijo Kabuto, lo mire y después mire a Suigetsu, que ya estaba en la arena.

-Creo que solo está algo picado por lo que hiciste ayer- dijo Ino.

-Tal vez puedas soportar algunos golpes y pretender caer inconsciente- me susurra Kiba –nadie podría culparte.

-Si, tal vez- contesto.

Cuatro nos dijo ayer que debíamos explotar las debilidades de nuestro oponente, y aparte de su falta de cualidades agradables, Suigetsu no tiene ninguna debilidad. Él es lo suficientemente alto para ser fuerte, pero no tan grande para ser lento, y tiene un buen ojo para los puntos débiles de la gente, es vicioso y no va a mostrarme ninguna piedad.

Me gustaría decir que me subestima, pero sería mentira. Soy tan inexperta como él sospecha. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de no intentarlo. No puedo quedar en último lugar. Camino a encontrarme con Suigetsu, veo a Cuarto que camina hacia mí y me toma del brazo.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, ataca primero y que sea a la garganta-me dice y me suelta, yo asiento y sigo caminando.

Llego al centro de la arena y mi estómago se retuerce cuando Suigetsu viene hacia mí, es más alto de lo que recordé. Él me sonríe, me pregunto si lanzarme sobre él me hará algún bien pero lo dudo.

-¿Estás bien, Estirada?- dice-. Pareciera que estás a punto de llorar. Yo podría ser gentil contigo si lloras. Sobre el hombro de Suigetsu, veo a Cuatro apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos doblados

-Vamos, Estirada – sigue diciendo con sus ojos destellando―. Sólo una pequeña lágrima, o Tal vez unos ruegos.

No pienso rogarle a Suigetsu, solo pensar en eso me enoja, y en un impulso lo pateo en el costado, o lo hubiera pateado si él no me toma de la pierna y me hace a un lado, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-Dejen de jugar- dice Kabuto algo molesto- no tengo todo el día.

Me levanto y me acerco lo más que puedo a Suigetsu, mientras me acerco observo sus piernas y lo golpeo en la garganta tal y como me dijo Cuatro, él retrocede un poco tomando aire y lanza un golpe hacia mi cara, el dolor atraviesa mi mandíbula y las extensiones a través de mi cara, haciendo mi visión volverse negra, Parpadeo y me sacudo a un lado de la habitación mientras la habitación se oscurece y se balance, y veo su puño viniendo hacia mí.

Estoy demasiado desequilibrada, lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme de él tanto como la arena me lo permitirá. Él se lanza contra mí y me patea con fuerza en el estómago. Su pie saca el aire de mis pulmones y eso duele, duele tanto que no puedo respirar, o quizás eso es por la patada, no lo sé, solamente me caigo.

Me levanto de nuevo y el me golpea con una mano en la nariz, el dolor es diferente, menos parecido a una puñalada y más bien a una rotura, rompiendo mi cerebro, trato de empujarlo, con mis manos golpeando sus brazos, y él me golpea otra vez, esta vez en las costillas. Mi cara está húmeda y mi nariz sangrando. Veo a Cuatro salir de la habitación, al parecer esta lucha no es lo suficientemente interesante para él.

Mis rodillas ceden y el piso está tan frío contra mi mejilla. Algo me golpeó fuertemente a un lado y yo grito por primera vez. No puedo ver nada en absoluto, ni siquiera lo que está delante de mi cara, las luces se apagan y de allí no supe nada más.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Hola estoy de vuelta, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic espero que les guste. **

**Respondiendo ****Reviews.**

**Kasai shinju: muchas gracias, no te puedo decir nada de eso solo que lo sabrás más adelante, espero te guste este capítulo también.**

**Cinthya: aquí está el capítulo tres espero te guste y gracias por leer.**

**Sexy-Tomboy: a mí también me gusta mucho esa película y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nium: Bueno ahora es que estoy leyendo el libro, había visto solo la película, gracias por leer.**

**SunnyNara: jajajajaja bueno eso es algo que debe pasar aunque a mí tampoco me gustaría que traicione a Hinata.**

**Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: Divergente**

**Aclaraciones: este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a Masahi Kishimoto. Con todo esto aclarado las dejo para que lean. Denle una oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 4: **

Desperté y me dolía la cabeza, al abrir los ojos frente a mi estaban Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?- pregunto al momento de llevarme la mano a la cabeza.

-Has estado así por un día- me responde Ino.

-¿A dónde van?-volví a preguntar al verlos vestidos con el uniforme de osadía y con armas.

-Iremos a un juego que hacen en Osadía- contesto Shikamaru. Cuando termino de decir eso intente levantarme para poder ir con ellos pero Ino me lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamo Ino.

-Voy a ir con ustedes- le Conteste.

-No puedes, Kabuto dice que estarás fuera de Osadía y será un "_sin facción_" -dijo Shikamaru- tu papá está en el consejo, puede evitar que seas un "_sin facción_" y puede que regreses a Abnegación.

No dudaba que mi padre pudiera hacer eso, pero no quería volver a Abnegación, ni quería pertenecer a los "_sin facción_". Yo realmente quería ser parte de Osadía, y lo lograría aún no estaba fuera. Ino y Shikamaru se despidieron con un abrazo, los deje irse y me levante para alistarme, iría con ellos a ese juego.

Salí del recinto de Osadía y todos ya habían subido al tren, corrí lo más que pude, alcance el tren y veo que Cuatro se coloca en una de las puertas del tren y mira hacia atrás, me mira por un rato y me tiende la mano, yo la acepto y me ayuda a subir.

-Gracias-le digo al estar dentro del tren.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar descansando de le paliza que te dieron- preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, pensé que te habías ido- respondí.

-Solo me fui porque no quería ver como perdías-contesto y se perdió entre la multitud.

Me tocaron el hombro y escuche a alguien llamarme al voltearme estaba allí Ino y Shikamaru, Ino me abrazo de nuevo y yo a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?-pregunto Ino.

-yo simplemente sentí que debía estar aquí-respondí mirándola.

-Estirada, quien te dejo salir- pregunto Kabuto al verme.

-Yo, yo simplemente Salí porque también quiero participar en el juego-conteste.

-¿Dices que solo saliste?, bien-exclamo Kabuto. Ino y yo lo miramos extrañadas, pensé que no me dejaría estar aquí. Kabuto se fue un instante y luego volvió con un arma en sus manos.

-Esta arma lanza unos dardos- dijo mientras nos enseñaba los dardos.-los cuales al dispararlos simulan el dolor de una bala real.

-No lo creo- exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

Kabuto tomo el arma y le disparo en la pierna a Sakura quien al instante del dardo impactarse en su pierna cayó al suelo gritando.

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, el juego será capturar la bandera. Cada equipo tendrá un equilibrio de miembros, Iniciados nacidos en Osadía y los transferidos -continuo Kabuto.- un equipo bajara primero y buscara un lugar para esconder su bandera, luego bajara el segundo equipo y hará lo mismo.

-Cuatro y yo seremos los capitanes de los equipos-Dijo Kabuto mirando a Cuatro- elegiremos a los transferidos primero ¿de acuerdo?

Inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, si ellos nos van a escoger, seré la última que elegirán, puedo sentirlo.

-Tu primero Dice Cuatro.

-Bien, elijo a Juugo- dice Kabuto encogiéndose de hombros. Cuatro se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y asiente.

-Quiero a la estirada-Dice.

Un débil fondo de risas llena el carro. No sé si estar enojada por la gente que se ríe de mi o halagada por el hecho de que él me eligió primero.

-Cuatro, ¿estas escogiendo a los más débiles para tener a quien culpar cuando pierdas?-pregunta Kabuto. Cuatro solo se encoge de hombros.

-Algo así-Dice. Estoy enojada, cualquiera que sea la estrategia de Cuatro, está basada en la idea de que soy la más débil de los iniciados. Tengo que demostrarle que está equivocado.

-Tu turno-dice Cuatro.

-Suigetsu.

-Ino- exclama Cuatro. Ino no es una de los más débiles, ¿Qué estará planeando?

-Sakura.

-Shikamaru-dice Cuatro mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

-Kiba. Sigue Kabuto.

Dejo de escuchar a las personas que siguen eligiendo, si Cuatro no está tratando de probar algo escogiendo a los más débiles, ¿Qué estará tramando? Miro a cada persona que él eligió, ¿Qué tenemos en común?

Una vez que ya escogieron a la mitad de los Iniciados nacidos en Osadía, tengo una idea de lo que es. Con excepción de Shikamaru y un par de los nacidos en Osadía, todos compartimos el mismo tipo de cuerpo: hombros angostos, y cuerpos pequeños. Toda la gente en el equipo de Kabuto es ancha y fuerte. Recordé que ayer, Cuatro me dijo que era rápida. Nosotros seremos más rápidos que el equipo de Kabuto, lo cual probablemente será bueno para capturar la bandera; no he jugado esto antes, pero sé que es un juego de velocidad en vez de fuerza bruta.

Tal vez Kabuto sea más despiadado que Cuatro, pero Cuatro es más inteligente. Ellos terminan de escoger equipos, Kabuto le sonríe a Cuatro, y nosotros bajamos primero a oculta la bandera.

Uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Osadía toca el hombro de Cuatro y pregunta:

-Cuando el equipo gana, ¿Dónde debe colocar la bandera?-

-Podemos ocultarla en el muelle Marino- dice otro Iniciado nacido en Osadía-. Mi hermano estuvo en el equipo ganador. Ellos ocultaron su bandera en el carrusel.

-Entonces vamos allí. -sugiere Shikamaru.

Nadie se opone, por lo que caminamos hacia el este, hacia el pantano que alguna vez fue un lago. Atravesamos el puente. Todavía necesitamos los puentes porque el barro abajo es demasiado húmedo para caminar. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el río se secó.

Llegamos al carrusel. Algunos de los caballos están rayados y desgastados, sus colas rotas o astilladas las monturas, al llegar Cuatro saca la bandera de su bolsillo.

-En diez minutos, el otro equipo escogerá su lugar-dice él. -Sugiero que tomen este tiempo para formular una estrategia. No seremos Erudición, pero la preparación mental es un aspecto de su educación en Osadía. Posiblemente, el aspecto más importante-. Él tiene razón acerca de eso. ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo preparado si se tiene una mente dispersa?

Shikamaru toma la bandera de Cuatro.

-Alguien debe quedarse aquí y vigilar, y algunos deben ir y explorar la ubicación del otro equipo- dice Shikamaru.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?-dice una de los iniciados nacidos en Osadía y arranca la bandera de las manos de Shikamaru-. ¿Quién te puso a cargo, eh transferido?

-Nadie-contesta Shikamaru-. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Tal vez deberíamos desarrollar una estrategia más defensiva. Esperar que vengan a nosotros, y sacarlos ―sugiere Ino.

-Yo voto por que vayamos todos por el otro equipo. Esconder la bandera lo suficientemente bien para que ellos no puedan encontrarla- dice otro.

Mientras todos discuten por quien debe tomar la decisión. Cuatro se sienta al borde del carrusel, apoyándose en el pie de un caballo de plástico. Sus ojos se elevan al cielo, donde no hay estrellas; sus manos descansan en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

La mejor manera de encontrarlos no es discutir sobre cómo buscarlos, o a cuántos enviar a un grupo de búsqueda. Es subir tan alto como sea posible.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que nadie está mirando.

Ninguno de ellos me mira, así que me acerco a la Rueda de la Fortuna, con pasos ligeros, presionando el arma en mi espalda con una mano para que no haga ruido. Cuando miro hacia la Rueda de la Fortuna desde el piso, mi garganta se siente más estrecha. Es más alta de lo que pensé, tan alta que apenas puedo ver los coches balanceándose en la cima.

Lo único bueno de su altura es que está construida para soportar peso. Si la subo, ésta no colapsara debajo de mí, mi corazón late más rápido. ¿Realmente voy a arriesgar mi vida por ganar este juego que a Osadía le gusta jugar?

Está tan oscuro que apenas puedo verlos, pero cuando miro enormes y oxidados apoyos sosteniendo la rueda en su lugar, veo los peldaños de una escalera. Cada soporte es tan amplio como mis hombros, y no hay rejas para sostenerme, pero subir una escalera es mejor que subir por los radios de la rueda.

-Hinata-me dijo Cuatro al verme subir a la Rueda de la Fortuna.

-¿Sí? –digo.

-Vine a saber qué piensas que estás haciendo.

-Estoy buscando un terreno más alto- respondo. Y veo su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

-Está bien. Yo voy- contesta. Me detengo un segundo.

-Estaré bien-digo.

―Indudablemente ―contesta. No escucho el sarcasmo, pero sé que está ahí.

Tiene que estar.

Subo, y cuando estoy a unos pocos pies del piso, él viene después. Él se mueve más rápido que yo, y pronto sus manos encuentran los peldaños que mis pies dejan.

-Así que dime... ―dice en voz baja mientras subimos. Suena sin aliento―. ¿Cuál piensas que es el propósito de este ejercicio? El juego, quiero decir la escalada.

Miro hacia abajo al pavimento. Parece muy lejos ahora, pero no estoy ni siquiera a un tercio de la altura. Encima de mí hay una plataforma, justo debajo del centro de la Rueda. Ese es mi destino. Ni siquiera pienso en cómo voy a bajar. La brisa que antes rozó mi mejilla ahora presiona contra mi lado. Entre más alto vayamos, más fuerte será. Necesito estar preparada.

-Aprender sobre estrategia ―digo―. Quizá trabajo en equipo.

-Trabajo en equipo - repite. Una risa se atora en su garganta. Suena como un soplo de pánico.

-Quizás no –digo-. El trabajo en equipo no parece ser una prioridad de Osadía.

Debajo de mí el carrusel se ve pequeño. Apenas puedo ver a mi equipo bajo el toldo. Algunos de ellos no están, un grupo de búsqueda debe haberse ido.

-Se supone que es una prioridad. Solía serlo.- dice Cuatro

Pero no estoy escuchando realmente, porque la altura es vertiginosa. Mis manos duelen de sostener los peldaños, mis piernas están temblando, pero no estoy segura del por qué. No es la altura lo que me asusta, la altura me hace sentir viva con energía. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que es. Es él, algo acerca de él me hace sentir cerca de caer. O volverme líquido, o estallar en llamas, y mis manos casi pierden el siguiente peldaño.

-Ahora dime... -dice él a través de un fuerte respiro―. ¿Piensas que la estrategia de aprendizaje tiene que ver con... valentía?

La pregunta me recuerda que él es mi instructor, y se supone que tengo que aprender algo de esto. Una nube pasa por encima de la luna, y extiende su luz a través de mis manos.

-Te... prepara para actuar- digo finalmente-. Aprendes estrategia para que puedas usarla. ―Escucho su respiración detrás de mí, pesada y rápida

-¿Estás bien, Cuatro?- le pregunto

-¿Eres humana? Está tan alto...- contesta ¿No tienes miedo en lo absoluto?

-Le temes a las alturas-digo-. ¿Cómo sobrevives al complejo de Osadía?

-Ignoro mis miedos ―dice―. Cuando tomo decisiones, pretendo que no existen.

Lo miro por un segundo. No puedo evitarlo. Para mí hay una diferencia entre no tener miedo y actuar a pesar del miedo, como él hace. He estado mirándolo por un largo rato.

-¿Qué?- dice en voz baja.

-Nada- contesto.

Estoy lo suficientemente alto para ver el horizonte. La mayoría de los edificios son negros contra un cielo azul, pero las luces rojas del Centro se encienden. Debajo de los edificios, las calles parecen túneles. Por unos segundos solo veo un manto oscuro sobre la tierra en frente de mí, solo las débiles diferencias entre los edificios y el cielo, las calles y el suelo. Entonces veo una pequeña luz intermitente en un edificio.

-¿Ves eso?-digo señalando.

-Sí- dice. Y una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.- Están saliendo del parque al final del muelle, todo está rodeado de espacios abiertos pero los árboles proporcionan algo de camuflaje.

-Bien ―digo. Mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Bajamos cuidadosamente de la Rueda de la Fortuna, al estar en el suelo nos reunimos con los demás.

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Osadía a través de un bostezo.

Cuatro me mira. Lentamente los ojos de los otros Iniciados, incluyendo

Ino, pasan de él a mí. Mis hombros se tensan, a punto de encogerlos y decir no sé, y entonces una imagen del muelle estirándose debajo de mí, viene a mi mente. Tengo una idea.

―Dividirnos en dos ―digo―. Cuatro de nosotros vayan a la derecha del muelle, tres a la izquierda. El otro equipo está en el parque al final del muelle, así que el grupo de cuatro se hace cargo, mientras el grupo de tres se mueve detrás del otro equipo para conseguir la bandera.-. Ino me mira como si no me reconociera. No la culpo.

-Suena bien- dicen todos-. Vamos a darlo todo esta noche.

Salimos corriendo y cuando llegábamos al muelle nos separamos, como habíamos planeado, Ino fue conmigo y fuimos aparte para ir por la bandera, mientras los demás nos defendían nosotras nos escabullíamos hasta llegar a un laberinto, allí nos separamos, no sé bien lo que paso con ella solo sé que al cruzar el laberinto por la salida estaba Suigetsu, cuando llegue allí él le estaba apuntando con el arma a Ino.

-Dime si duele- escuche que le dijo. Iba a presionar el gatillo.

-Mejor dímelo tú- conteste y cuando se giró a verme le dispare en el hombro.

-Maldita- me dijo cayendo al suelo.

-Idiota- respondió Ino mientras le disparaba en la pierna.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al edificio subimos las escaleras hasta casi llegar a la terraza allí Ino se quedó a vigilar mientras yo subía por la bandera, al llegar allí vi que Sakura cuidaba de la bandera. Me acerque cuidadosamente y dispare y ella también empezó a disparar, todos los disparos fallaron, así que empezamos a lanzar golpes, ella lanzo un puñetazo y lo esquive fácilmente, le golpee el estómago con el arma y corrí a tomar la bandera.

Cuando tome la bandera llego Ino a mi lado y también sujetó la bandera todos e nuestro grupo comenzaron a gritar de alegría. Luego bajamos a reunirnos con los demás, Ino llevaba la bandera.

Una mano toca mi hombro.

-Bien hecho-dice Cuatro en voz baja.

Después de eso un chico nacido en Osadía toca mi hombro también.

-Hinata, acompáñanos haremos un pequeño ritual de Osadía-me dice y yo lo sigo.

Subimos a la terraza de un edificio, desde allí nos colocaban un arnés y nos lanzaban hasta supuestamente llegar al recinto de Osadía. Me colocaron el arnés.

-Este es el freno- me dijo un chico al enseñarme una pequeña palanca. Me lanzó y yo grite un poco al ser lanzada, pero luego me divertía, sentía que podía volar y eso me hacía sentir bien, pase por un edificio medio destruido y eso me asusto un poco y luego de un rato vi a mucha gente reunida.

-Utiliza el freno- escuche que me gritaron. Lo tome rápidamente y halé de él y me detuve justo a un metro de una pared. Bajé y todos aplaudieron y yo me sentía feliz, por fin sería una de Osadía.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y pues disculpen la demora.**

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Sexy-Tomboy: gracias por leer, jeje disculpa la demora y pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: Divergente**

**Aclaraciones: este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a Masahi Kishimoto. Con todo esto aclarado las dejo para que lean. Denle una oportunidad.**

**Disculpen la demora estaba en exámenes y no pude escribir, de verdad perdonen por tanta demora ahora si a leer.**

**Capítulo 5: Miedos**

Al terminar el juego y el pequeño rito de iniciación, fuimos a dormir al día siguiente nos dirigimos al salón de entrenamiento a revisar el tablero ya que hoy lo actualizarían para saber quién paso la primera etapa de la iniciación. Yo cruzaba los dedos esperando que hubiera subido de rango, al ver el tablero Ino fue la numero siete y yo por suerte fui la numero veintidós pude pasar la primera etapa y eso me alegraba bastante, Kiba Ino y Shikamaru me felicitaron y yo solo sonreía con ellos, seguramente me dieron muchos puntos al ganar el juego.

Luego de ver los resultados Cuatro nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, subimos al tren y salimos del recinto de Osadía llegamos a una parte muy alejada de la ciudad en donde había un muro muy alto, subimos por unas escaleras que habían allí y pudimos observar todo lo que había afuera de dicho muro.

-Este es el muro que rodea la ciudad- dijo Cuatro- nuestro trabajo es protegerlo y a todos los que viven dentro.

-¿Qué crees que hay allá afuera?-le pregunto a Ino refiero, más allá del muro. Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Un montón de granjas, supongo.

―Sí, pero me refiero... pasando las granjas. ¿De qué estamos cuidando a la ciudad?- vuelvo a preguntar. Ella agita sus dedos hacia mí.

-¡Monstruos!- me dice y yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Ni siquiera teníamos guardias cerca del muro hasta hace cinco años - dijo Shikamaru-. ¿No recuerdas cuando la policía de Osadía solía patrullar el sector de los Sin Facción?

-Sí- digo. También recuerdo que mi padre fue una de esas personas que votaron para sacar a los de Osadía del sector de la ciudad de los Sin Facción. Decía que los pobres no necesitaban policías, ellos necesitaban ayuda, y nosotros podíamos dársela. Pero prefiero no mencionar eso ahora, o aquí. Es una de las muchas cosas que los Erudición daban como evidencia de la incompetencia de Abnegación.

-Síganme- dice Cuatro. Me mantengo cerca de Ino. No quiero admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma, pero me siento más calmada cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Cuatro nos guía hacia una puerta, la cual es tan ancha como una casa y se abre a la carretera agrietada que conduce a la ciudad. Cuando vine para acá con mi familia cuando era niña, nos montamos en un autobús hacia la carretera y más allá, a las granjas de Cordialidad, donde pasamos el día recogiendo tomates y sudando a través de nuestras camisas.

Los de Osadía tenían opciones limitadas. Podíamos guardar el muro o trabajar por la seguridad de nuestra ciudad. Podíamos trabajar en el recinto de Osadía, dibujando tatuajes o haciendo armas o incluso peleando con otros por entretenimiento. O podíamos trabajar para los líderes de Intrepidez. Esa sonaba como la mejor opción para mí.

Comenzamos a tomar alimentos para llevar al recinto de Osadía y lo subíamos a un camión llevábamos bastante comida en eso cuando tomo uno de los sacos veo un pequeño destellos entre muchos sacos que están un poco alejados de donde estaba, así que me acerque a ver que era y para mi sorpresa vi a mi madre.

-Beatrice-susurra, corre su mano por mi cabello.

No llores, me digo, le abrazo hasta que puedo apartar la humedad en mis ojos, sonrió con los labios cerrados, justo como ella lo hace, ella toca mi mejilla.

-bien, mírate-dice ella- te has adaptado -pone su brazo sobre mis

Hombros- dime cómo estas.

-Tú primero- los viejos hábitos están de vuelta. Debería dejarla hablar primero, no debería dejar que la conversación se concentrara en mí por mucho tiempo, debería asegurarme de que no necesita algo.

-Cómo estás en verdad haciéndolo, Beatrice? ¿Cómo han sido las peleas? ¿Cómo es tu puesto?- pregunta mi madre de repente.

-¿Mi puesto?-digo-. ¿Sabes que he estado peleando? ¿Qué tengo un puesto?- le digo algo extrañada.

-No es información secreta, cómo es el proceso de Iniciación de Osadía.

No se cuán fácil es averiguar lo que otra Facción hace durante su Iniciación, pero sospecho que no es tan fácil- contesta ella.

-Estoy cerca a los primeros, mamá- continuo

-Bien- asiente ella - Nadie mira muy de cerca a los primeros. Ahora esto es muy importante Beatrice ¿Cuál fue tu resultado en el Test de Aptitud?- me dice.

Las advertencias de Tsunade resuenan en mi cabeza. No le digas a nadie. Debería decirle que mi resultado fue abnegación, porque eso es lo que Tsunade guardó en el sistema. Miro a los ojos de mi madre que son blancos con unos toques violetas y enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras. Ella tiene líneas alrededor de su boca pero además de eso, no parece de su edad, esas líneas son más profundas cuando ella tararea. Solía tararear cuando lavaba los platos. Esta es mi madre. Puedo confiar en ella.

-Fueron inconclusas- digo suavemente.

-Me lo imaginaba- dice ella-. Muchos niños que son criados por Abnegados reciben esa clase de resultados. No sabemos por qué pero tienes que ser muy cuidadosa durante la siguiente etapa de Iniciación, Hinata, quédate en el medio del grupo, no importa qué hagas. No atraigas la atención a ti ¿Entiendes?

-Mamá, qué está pasando- le pregunté

-No me importa qué Facción elijas-dice ella tocando mis mejillas con sus

Manos-. Soy tu madre y quiero mantenerte segura.

-Esto es porque soy... -empiezo a decir pero ella presiona su mano en mi boca.

-No digas la palabra- sisea ella- nunca.

Así que Tsunade estaba en lo correcto ser Divergente es peligroso, pero aún no sé por qué o qué significa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

Ella niega con la cabeza. ―No puedo decirlo. Continúa ella, en ese instante se escuchan pasos y yo volteo rápidamente a ver quién es.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, el camión ya está lleno- me dice un chico de Osadía. Yo volteo a ver si mi madre aún seguía allí pero ya no estaba.

-Ya nos vamos –dijo y yo asentí levemente y lo seguí de vuelta a donde estaban todos, al llegar salimos de regreso al recinto de Osadía, recordé todo lo que me dijo mi madre y entonces comprendí ella sabe del proceso de Iniciación, Mi madre fue una de Osadía.

Esa noche me cuesta conciliar el sueño. El dormitorio solía parecerme ruidoso, con todas las respiraciones, pero ahora está demasiado tranquilo. Cuando está tranquilo, pienso en mi familia. Gracias a Dios que el complejo de Osadía es por lo general ruidoso. Si mi madre estaba en Osadía, ¿por qué escogió Abnegación? ¿Amaba su paz, su rutina, su bondad... todas esas cosas que echo de menos, cuando pienso acerca de ello?

Me pregunto si alguien de aquí la conocía cuando ella era joven y si podrían decirme cómo era entonces. Incluso si lo hicieran, probablemente no les gustaría hablar de ella. Los transferidos de Facciones no se supone que realmente hablen sobre sus viejas Facciones una vez que se convierten en miembros. Esto se supone que es para hacerles más fácil cambiar su lealtad de la familia a la Facción... para abrazar el principio de "la Facción antes que la familia".

Hasta donde puedo decir, la segunda etapa de Iniciación consiste en sentarse en un pasillo oscuro con los otros Iniciados, preguntándose qué va a pasar detrás de una puerta cerrada.

La puerta se abre cada cierto tiempo y sale Cuatro llamando a cada uno de los que estábamos allí reunidos, Sólo escucho murmullo en la sala al final del pasillo, y sospecho que esto es otra parte del juego que les gusta jugar con nosotros. Aterrándonos en cada oportunidad.

La puerta se abre, y Cuatro me llama. ―Vamos, Hinata.

Me pongo de pie, con mi espalda doliendo por apoyarme contra la pared durante mucho tiempo, y camino junto a los otros Iniciados, Cuatro toca mi hombro para guiarme dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando veo lo que hay dentro, retrocedo inmediatamente, con mis hombros golpeando su pecho. En la habitación hay una silla reclinable de metal, similar a la que me senté durante la prueba de aptitud. Junto a ella está una familiar máquina. Esta habitación no tiene espejos y apenas algo de luz.

Hay una pantalla de computadora en un escritorio en el rincón.

-Siéntate - dice Cuatro. Aprieta mis brazos y me empuja hacia adelante.

-¿Cuál es la simulación?-le digo, tratando de evitar que tiemble mi voz. No lo logro.

-¿Has oído hablar de la frase "enfrenta tus miedos"? ―dice―. Tomaremos eso literalmente. La simulación te enseñará a controlar tus emociones en medio de una situación aterradora.

Toco con una mano vacilante mi frente. Las simulaciones no son reales, no representan una amenaza real para mí, así que lógicamente, no debería tener miedo de ellas, pero mi reacción es visceral. Necesito de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo para dirigirme a la silla y sentarme de nuevo en ella, presionando mi cráneo contra el reposacabezas. El frío del metal se filtra a través de mi ropa.

-¿Alguna vez has administrado las pruebas de aptitud?-digo. Él parece calificado para eso.

-No.- Responde-. Evito a los Estirados tanto como sea posible.

No sé por qué alguien evitaría a Abnegación. A los Intrepidez o Sinceridad, tal vez, porque la valentía y la honestidad hace a las personas hacer cosas extrañas, ¿pero Abnegación?

-¿Por qué?-¿Me preguntas eso porque crees que de verdad voy a responder?― ¿Por qué dices cosas vagas si no quieres que te pregunten sobre ellas?. Sus dedos cepillan mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se tensa. ¿Un gesto de ternura? No, tiene que mover mi cabello hacia un lado. Él golpea algo, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que es. Cuatro sostiene una jeringa con una larga aguja en una mano, con su pulgar contra el émbolo. El líquido en la jeringa está teñido de naranja.

-¿Una inyección?- Mi boca se seca. Usualmente no me importan las agujas, pero esta es enorme.

-Utilizamos una versión más avanzada de simulación aquí-dice él-Un suero diferente, sin cables o electrodos para ti.

-¿Cómo funciona sin cables?- pregunto.

-Bueno, yo tengo cables, para poder ver lo que está pasando-dice-. Pero para ti, hay un pequeño transmisor en el suero que envía los datos a la computadora. Gira mi brazo e inserta la punta de la aguja en la piel sensible en un lado de mi cuello. Un profundo dolor se propaga a través de mi garganta. Me estremezco y trato de concentrarme en su rostro sereno.

―El suero hará efecto en sesenta segundos. Esta simulación es diferente a la prueba de aptitud ―dice―. Además de que contiene el transmisor, el suero estimula la amígdala, que es la parte del cerebro involucrada en el procesamiento de las emociones negativas, como el miedo, y luego produce una alucinación. La actividad eléctrica del cerebro es entonces transmitida a nuestra computadora, que luego traduce tu alucinación en una imagen simulada que puedo ver y monitorear. Entonces enviaré la grabación a los administradores de Osadía. Permanecerás dentro de la alucinación hasta que te calmes, es decir, hace que reduzca tu frecuencia cardiaca y controles tu respiración.

Trato de seguir sus palabras, pero mis pensamientos están fuera de control.

Siento la marca de los síntomas del miedo: las palmas sudorosas, corazón acelerado, opresión en el pecho, boca seca, un nudo en mi garganta, dificultad para respirar. Él coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclina sobre mí.

-Sé valiente, Hinata.- Susurra-. La primera vez es siempre la más difícil. Sus ojos son lo último que veo.

Estoy en un campo de hierba seca que me llega hasta la cintura. El aire huele a humo y quema mi nariz. Por encima de mí, el cielo es de color hiel, y la vista de eso me llena de ansiedad, mi cuerpo encogiéndose lejos de él.

Algo se posa sobre mi hombro. Siendo su peso y el pinchazo de garras y lanzo mi brazo hacia adelante para quitármelo de encima, mi mano lo golpea. Siento algo suave y frágil. Una pluma. Me muerdo el labio y miro hacia un lado. Un ave negra del tamaño de mi antebrazo gira su cabeza y enfoca uno de sus pequeños ojos en mí.

Aprieto los dientes y golpeo al cuervo de nuevo con mi mano. Clava sus garras y no se mueve. Grito, más frustrada que adolorida, y golpeo al cuervo con ambas manos, pero se mantiene en su lugar, decidido, con un ojo en mí, con sus plumas brillando en la luz amarilla. Truenos retumban y escucho el golpeteo de la lluvia en el suelo, pero la lluvia no cae.

Entonces el cielo se oscurece, como una nube pasando por el sol. Aun encogiéndome lejos del cuervo, levanto la mirada. Una bandada de cuervos braman sobre mí, el avance de un ejército de garras extendidas y picos abiertos, cada uno graznando, llenando el aire con ruido. Los cuervos descienden en una sola masa, cayendo en picado hacia la tierra, cientos de pequeños y brillantes ojos negros irradiando. Trato de correr, pero mis pies están firmemente plantados y se niegan a moverse, como el cuervo sobre mi hombro.

Grito mientras me rodean, sus plumas batiendo en mis orejas, picos picoteando en mis hombros, sus garras aferrándose a mi ropa. Grito hasta que las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos, agitando los brazos. Mis manos golpean los cuerpos sólidos pero no hacen nada; hay demasiados. Estoy sola. Ellos pellizcan mis dedos y los presiono contra mi cuerpo, alas se deslizan por la parte trasera de mi cuello, sus garras arrancando mi cabello.

Me giro, me tuerzo con fuerza y caigo al suelo, cubriendo mi cabeza con los brazos. Ellos gritan contra mí. Siento un movimiento en la hierba, un cuervo se abre camino bajo mi brazo. Abro los ojos y picotea mi rostro, su pico golpeándome en la nariz. Sangre gotea en la hierba y sollozo, golpeándolo con mi palma, pero otro cuervo entra por debajo de mi otro brazo y sus garras se adhieren a la parte delantera de mi camisa.

Cuando estoy en el suelo miro un pequeño charco de agua y recuerdo que esto no es real y lo digo y entonces entro al agua y me aparto de los cuervos y comienzo a nadar, Abro los ojos, y estoy sentada en la silla de metal.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me pregunto Cuatro.

-No lo sé, yo solo entre al agua- le conteste.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaste en la alucinación, Hinata?- me dijo

-No lo sé.-Niego con la cabeza-. ¿Media hora?

-Tres minutos.-Responde-. Lo hiciste tres veces más rápido que los otros Iniciados.

-¿Tres minutos?- dije y él Sonrío un poco.

-Mañana serás mejor en esto. Ya lo verás.- me dijo. Y yo solo asentí y Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al dormitorio.

Allí estaban reunidos todos y yo me uní a ellos, me preguntaron por cómo fue mi primera experiencia y como estuvo, yo les dije que había sido espantoso, allí llego Suigetsu.

-Vamos estirada, dime como pasaste la prueba tan rápido. Dijo.- hay algún truco, si no me lo quieres decir a mí se lo podrías decir al menos a tus amigos.

-De verdad hay algún truco Hinata- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No, no hay ningún truco- dije simplemente.

-pero fuiste la que termino en menor tiempo, segur que no hay algún truco- dijo ahora Kiba.

-Ya dije que no había ningún truco- le respondí algo enojada y me fui a dormir, al día siguiente volvimos a de nuevo a hacer la simulación.

Estoy en la oscuridad. La última cosa que recuerdo es la silla de metal y la aguja en mi brazo. Esta vez no hay ningún campo, no hay cuervos. Mi corazón late fuertemente con anticipación. ¿Qué monstruos saldrán arrastrándose de la oscuridad y robarán mi racionalidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperarlos? Un orbe azul se enciende unos pocos metros encima de mí, y luego otros, llenado la habitación con luz. Estoy en el suelo del Foso, cerca del Abismo, y los iniciados están de pie a mí alrededor, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro en blanco.

Busco a Christina y la encuentro parada entre ellos. Ninguno se mueve. Su quietud hace que mi garganta se sienta apretada. Veo algo enfrente de mí; mi propio reflejo tenue. Lo toco, y mis dedos encuentran el vidrio, frío y suave. Miro hacia arriba. Hay un panel encima de mí; estoy en una caja de vidrio. Presiono encima de mi cabeza para ver si puedo abrirla. No se mueve. Estoy encerrada dentro. Mi corazón late más rápido.

No quiero estar atrapada. Alguien golpea la pared frente a mí. Cuatro. Él apunta a mis pies, sonriendo. Unos segundos antes, mis pies estaban secos, pero ahora estoy parada en un centímetro y medio de agua, y mis medias están empapadas. Me agacho para ver de dónde está viniendo el agua, pero parece estar viniendo de la nada, levantándose desde el fondo de la caja de vidrio. Miro a Cuatro y él se encoge de hombros. Se une a la multitud de Iniciados. El agua sube rápido. Ahora cubre mis tobillos. Golpeo contra el cristal con mi puño.

-¡Ey!- digo-. ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!-. El agua se desliza por mis pantorrillas desnudas mientras sube, fría y suave Golpeo el vidrio más fuerte.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-. Miro a Christina. Ella se inclina hacia Peter, que está a su lado, y le susurra algo al oído. Ambos ríen.

El agua cubre mis muslos. Golpeo con ambos puños contra el vidrio. Ya no estoy tratando de llamar su atención; estoy tratando de romperlo. Frenética, choco contra el cristal lo más fuerte que puedo. Retrocedo y me pongo de costado, golpeando la pared con mi hombro, una, dos, tres veces, cuatro veces. Golpeo la pared hasta que mi hombro duele, gritando por ayuda, viendo el agua subir hasta mi cintura, mis costillas, mi pecho.

-¡Ayuda!- grito-. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayuda!-. Aporreo el vidrio. Voy a morir en este tanque. Arrastro mis temblorosas manos por mi cabello.

Veo a Shikamaru parado entre los Iniciados, y algo hace cosquillas en la parte posterior de mi mente. Algo que él dijo. Vamos, piensa. Dejo de intentar romper el vidrio. Es difícil respirar, pero debo tratar. Necesitaré todo el aire que pueda conseguir en unos segundos. Mi cuerpo se levanta, sin peso en el agua.

Floto más cerca del techo e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua cubre mi barbilla. Jadeando, aprieto mi rostro por el vidrio encima de mí, succionando tanto aire como puedo. Luego el agua me cubre, sellándome en la caja. No entres en pánico. No tiene caso. Mi corazón se acelera y mis pensamientos se dispersan. Pataleo en el agua, golpeando las paredes. Pateo el vidrio con toda mi fuerza, pero el agua ralentiza a mi pie. El simulacro está sólo en tu cabeza.

Grito, y el agua llena mi boca. Si está en mi cabeza puedo controlarlo. El agua quema mis ojos. Las caras pasivas de los Iniciados miran hacia mí. No les importa. Grito de nuevo y empujo la pared con mi palma. Escucho algo. Un crujido. Cuando saco mi mano, hay una línea en el vidrio. Golpeo mi otra mano cerca de la primera y doy un nuevo intento, impulsando una nueva grieta a través del vidrio, ésta se extiende fuera de la palma de mi mano, de mis dedos largos y torcidos. Mi pecho quema como si acabara de tragar fuego. Pateo la pared. Mis dedos duelen por el impacto, y escucho un largo y bajo gruñido.

El panel se rompe, y la fuerza del agua contra mi espalda me tira fuera.

Hay aire de nuevo. Jadeo y me siento. Estoy en la silla. Trago y agito las manos. Cuatro está parado a mi derecha, pero en vez de ayudarme, sólo me mira.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Cuatro.

-¿Hacer qué?- vuelvo a preguntar.

-Romper el vidrio. Dice

-No lo sé- respondo.- solo lo hice.

-Los de Osadía no pueden hacer cosas como esa.- me dice y yo salgo de la habitación.

Camino directo al salón de tatuajes donde vi a Tsunade la última vez. No hay mucha gente afuera, porque es media tarde y la mayoría de ellos están en el trabajo o en la escuela. Hay tres personas en el salón: la otra artista tatuadora, que está dibujando un león en el brazo de otro hombre, y Tsunade, que está clasificando una pila de papeles en el mostrador. Ella levanta la vista cuando entro.

-Hola Hinata-dice ella. Mira al otro tatuador, que está tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo que ni nos nota-. Vamos a la parte trasera. La sigo detrás de la cortina que separa las dos habitaciones. La siguiente habitación contiene algunas sillas, agujas para tatuajes de repuesto, almohadillas de papel, tinta y obras de arte enmarcadas. Tsunade cierra la cortina y se sienta en una de las sillas. Me siento a su lado, golpeando mis pies en el suelo para tener algo que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice ella- ¿Cómo están yendo los simulacros?

-Bastante bien- asiento algunas veces-. Un poco demasiado bien, me han dicho.

-Ah.- Dice ella

-Por favor, ayúdame a entender- digo despacio-. ¿Qué significa ser...?- dudo. No debería decir la palabra "Divergente" aquí―. ¿Qué diablos soy? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los simulacros?

El comportamiento de Tsunade cambia. Ella se recuesta y se cruza de brazos. Su expresión se vuelve cautelosa.

-Entre otras cosas, tú... tú eres alguien que está consciente, de que cuando está en un simulacro, lo que está experimentando no es real ―dice ella―. Alguien que puede manipular el simulacro e incluso cerrarlo. Y también... ―se inclina hacia adelante y me mira a los ojos―. Alguien que, debido a que también es de Osadía... tiende a morir.

Un peso se asienta en mi pecho, como si cada frase que ella dice se acumulara allí. La tensión aumenta dentro de mí hasta que ya no puedo soportarla más, tengo que llorar, o gritar, o...Suelto una carcajada un poco forzada que termina casi tan rápido como empezó.

-¿Así que, voy a morir entonces?- digo.

-No necesariamente - dice ella-. Los líderes de Osadía no saben sobre ti todavía. Borré tus resultados de aptitud del sistema inmediatamente y cargué manualmente tu resultado como Abnegación. Pero no te engañes, si descubren lo que eres, te matarán.

La miro fijamente en silencio. Ella no parece loca. Suena firme, aunque un poco urgente, y nunca he sospechado que esté desequilibrada, pero debe estarlo. No ha habido un asesinato en nuestra ciudad desde que nací. Incluso si las personas son capaces de eso, los jefes de una Facción no pueden serlo.

-Estás paranoica -digo―, los líderes de Osadía no me matarían. La gente no hace eso. Ya no. Ese es el punto de todo esto... de todas las Facciones.

-Oh, ¿eso crees?- Planta sus manos en sus rodillas y mira fija y directamente hacia mí, su rostro se tensa con una súbita ferocidad-. Ellos mataron a mi hermano, ¿por qué no te matarían a ti? ¿Qué te hace especial?

-¿Tu hermano?- digo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Mi hermano. Él y yo nos transferimos de Sabiduría, sólo qué su prueba de aptitud no fue concluyente. En el último día de los simulacros encontraron su cuerpo en el abismo. Dijeron que fue un suicidio. Sólo mi hermano lo estaba haciendo bien en el entrenamiento, él estaba saliendo con otra Iniciada, era feliz.- Sacude su cabeza-. ¿Tú tienes un hermano verdad? ¿No crees que tú sabrías si él fuera un suicida?

Trato de imaginar a Caleb matándose a sí mismo. Incluso la sola idea me parece ridícula. Incluso si Caleb fuera miserable, esa no sería una opción. Sus mangas están subidas, así que puedo ver el tatuaje de un río en su brazo derecho. ¿Se lo hizo cuando murió su hermano? ¿Fue el río otro miedo que superó?

Ella baja la voz

-En la segunda etapa del entrenamiento, Nawaki lo hizo muy bien. Dijo que los simulacros ni siquiera eran atemorizantes para él... que eran como un juego. Así que los instructores tomaron especial interés en él. Se amontonaron en la habitación cuando él fue abajo, en lugar de sólo dejar que el instructor les informara sus resultados. Susurraban sobre él todo el tiempo. El último día de los simulacros, uno de los líderes de Intrepidez vino a verlo en persona. Y al día siguiente, Nawaki se había ido.

Yo podría ser buena en los simulacros, si lograba dominar cualquier fuerza que me ayudó a romper el vidrio. Podría ser tan buena que todos los instructores lo notarían. Podría serlo, pero ¿lo haré?

-¿Eso es todo lo que es ser Divergente?- digo-. ¿Sólo cambiar los simulacros?

-Lo dudo – responde-, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

-¿Cuántas personas saben sobre esto? - pregunto pensando en Cuatro. -Acerca de manipular los simulacros.

-Dos tipos de personas – dice-. Las que te quieren muerta. O las que lo han experimentado por sí mismas. De primera mano. O de segunda mano, como yo.

-No entiendo -digo despacio-, ¿por qué a los líderes de Intrepidez les importaría que yo pueda manejar los simulacros?

-Si lo supiera, ya te lo habría dicho a estas alturas. -Junta sus labios, presionándolos-. Lo único a lo que he llegado es que cambiar los simulacros no es lo que les importa; es sólo un síntoma de lo que verdaderamente les importa. - Tsunade toma mi mano y la presiona entre sus palmas―. Piénsalo -dice-, estas personas te enseñaron a usar un arma. Te enseñaron cómo luchar. ¿Crees que están por encima de lastimarte? ¿Por encima de matarte?-. Ella suelta mi mano y se levanta.

-Tengo que irme o Shizune hará preguntas. Sé cuidadosa Hinata.

**Fin del capítulo, hasta aquí, trate de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo para compensar todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo… hasta entonces nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Divergente

Aclaraciones: Este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto.

Chic s disculpen por retrasarle en actualizar les pido perdón a tod s, no me maten y les prometo que esta vez actualizarse mas seguido, va?..sin mas preámbulos a leer.

capitulo 6: Miedos parte II

La puerta de la fosa se cerró detrás de mi, y me quede sola, no he pasado por este túnel desde el día de la Ceremonia de Eleccion. Han pasado cuatro días desde que hable conTsunade, al llegar al final del túnel observo la red que se extiende a través del agujero, tal como lo hizo la ultima vez que la vi.

Subí las escaleras a la plataforma de madera y agarro la barra a la que la red esta conectada, cuando llegué aquí no habría sido capaz de levantar mi cuerpo solo con mis brazos, pero ahora lo hago casi sin pensar, y ruedo hasta en centro de la red.

Por encima de mi están los edificios vacios en el borde del agujero, y el cielo esta de color azul oscuro sin estrellas, hoy no hay luna.

Esta noche quiero estar sola y por eso estoy aquí, mas que eso, quiero recorda por qué he venido aquí y por qué estaba tan decidida a quedarme aquí como para saltar de un edificio por ello, antes de que supiera lo qué significaba ser parte de Osadía.

Quería ser como los de Osadía que ví en la plaza con mi hermana Hanabi, quería ser fuerte y adudaz y libre como ellos, pero aun no eran miembros, solo estaban jugando a ser de Osadia. Justo como yo lo estaba cuando salté de mesa azotea. Yo no sabia lonque era el miedo.

En los últimos cuatro días enfrenté cuatro miedos, en uno estaba atada a una estaca y suigetsu encendía fuego debajo de mis pies, en otro me estaba ahogando en una especie de caja de cristal que se iba llenando de agua conforme pasaba el tiempo, en el tercero vi como mi familia poco a poco se desangraba hasta morir, y en el cuarto, me entregaron una pistola y fui obligada a disparar en contra de ellos. Ahora se lo que es el miedo.

El viento corre por encima del agujero y se apodera de mi, y cierro los ojo, en mi mente estoy de nuevo en el borde de la azotea. Desabrocho los botones de mi chaqueta gris de abnegacion, rebelando mas piel de la que nadie había visto jamas, la envuelvo en una pelota y la arrojo hacia el pecho de suigetsu.

abro los ojos, no, estaba equivocada, no salté del techo por qué quería ser como los de Osadía, lo hice por qué manera como ellos y yo quería demostrárselo a ellosquería reconocer una parte de mi que abnegación reclama que escondo.

Estiro mis manos y sostengo la red llego con mis dedos de los pies tan lejos como puedo tomando la mayor cantidad de red como me sea posible. el cielo nocturno esta vacío y en silencio. Y por primera vez en cuatro días mi mente también.

Sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos y respiro profundamente, hoy la simulación es la misma de ayer, alguien me da una pistola mientras me apuntan con otra y me ordena que mate a mi familia, cuando levanto mi cabeza veo que Cuatro me esta mirando.

\- Se que la simulación no es real - digo.

\- No tienes por qué explicarmelo - responde - Amas a tu familia y no quieres matarlos, no es lo mas irrazonable del mundo.

\- En la simulación es la única vez que llego a verlos- a pesar de que dijo que no, siento que tengo que explicar por qué este miedo es tan difícil de enfrentar para mi - Los echo de menos ¿alguna vez solo ... extrañas a tu familia?.

Cuatro miró hacia abajo - No - dice finalmente - No lo hago. Pero eso es inusual.

Es inusual, es tan inusual que me distrae del recuerdo de sostener una pistola contra el cuerpo de Hanabi. ¿como era su familia para que ya nomse preocupe por ellos? me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, me detengo con la mano en el picaporte y miro hacia atrás y observo a Cuatro.

¿Eres como yo? le pregunto en silencio. ¿eres divergente?.

Incluso pensar en la palabra parece peligroso sus ojos sostienen los mios y mientras los segundos pasaban en silencio se ven menos y menos severos. Escucho mis latidos, he estado mirándolo por mucho tiempo, pero entonces, el ha estado mirándome de regreso, y siento que los dos estamos tratando de decir algo que el otro no puede oir, aunque podría estar imaginándose eso, demasiado tiempo; y ahora, incluso mas, con mi corazón mas estridente, sus tranquilos ojos me devoran entera.

Empujo la puerta y me apresuro por el pasillo.

No debería distraerle fácilmente por el, no debería ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que la iniciacion. Las simulaciones deberían perturbarme mas; ellas deberían romper mi mente, como lo han venido haciendo con la mayoría de los otros iniciados. Shino no duerme ... el simplemente se queda mirando a la pared, echo un ovillo, Kiba grita cada noche por sus pesadillas y llora en su almohada. Mis pesadillas. y mis uñas masticadas languidecen en comparación.

Bueno niñas hasta aquí por hoy mañana temprano subiré otro capítulo ya que este quedo cortito, nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

titulo:Divergente

Aclaraciones: Este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto.

capitulo 7: Traición.

Me levante temprano y voy por un vaso con agua; mis pies descalzos hacen sonidos pegajosos en el suelo al camina, una bombilla ilumina de color azul el agua potable, me arremolinó el cabello sobre un hombro ynme agacho, tan pronto como el agua toca mis labios, oigo voces al final del pasillo lentamente me voy acercando a donde se escuchan la voces confiando en la oscuridad para mantenerme oculta.

-Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna sepan de ellos- es la voz de Kabuto. ¿señales de que?.

-Bueno, no habrás visto mucho de ello todavia- responde una voz masculina fría y familiar como un sueño, no una persona real - el entrenamiento para el combate no muestra nada. Las simulaciones, sin embargo, revelan quienes son los Divergentes rebeldes, si los hay, por lo que tendremos que examinar las imágenes varias veces para estar seguros.

La palabra "Divergentes" me hacen sentir frío, me inclino hacia adelante con la espalda pegada a la pared para ver a quien pertenece la voz familiar.

-No te olvides de la razón por la que Danzo te designó- dice la voz- tu prioridad es siempre encontrarlos. Siempre.

-No voy olvidarlo- dice Kabuto.

Me muevo unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante con la esperanza de estar todavía oculta, de quien sea que le pertenezca esa voz, esta moviendo los hilo, él es el responsable de la posición de liderazgo de Kabuto, él es el que me quiere muerta. Inclino la cabeza mas adelante tratando de verlos antes de que doblen la esquina, lastimosamente no pude verlos con claridad. después de escuchar toda su conversación y de ellos haberse ido un recuerdo asalta mi mente.

*Flash Back*

Estábamos reabasteciendonos de alimentos en el mercado ya estábamos por llenar el camión solo nos faltaban unos cuantos sacos de comida, cuando de repente algo me llama la atención es un pequeño brillo que viene de un montón de cajas, veo a mi alrededor y nadie me observa asimque me dirijo hacia allá, al llegar veo a mi madre, ella camina hacia mi y me abraza y yo a ella.

-Hinata, hija ¿como has estado?- me pregunta.

-Mama, estoy bien, ¿que haces aqui?- respondo

-No te preocupes por eso hija- me dice - ¿como te va en tu facción, en que posición estas?.

-Mama, ¿en que posición estoy? ¿como sabes tu todo eso?- le pregunto- no me digas que tú... ella solo me miro y me sonrió levemente. - ¿has visto a Hanabi? ¿como está?.

\- Ella no quiere verme, Hinata nesecito que me digas algo- habla ella- no te enfermaste en la prueba ¿cierto? dime cual fue tu resultado.

\- Mama- digo no muy segura de decirle, al final suspiro y se lo digo.- mis resultados no fueron concluyentes.

\- Divergente.- me dice, ¿como sabe mi madre eso?- escucha hija no debes decirle esto a nadie, ni a tus amigos ni a los instructores.

\- Lo se madre, no lo haré- le respondo, ella quiso decirme algo mas pero llego un chico de Osadía.

\- Hey, tu que haces aqui.- me dice el chico. volteo a verlo un poco asombrada y preocupada por si habrá notado a mi mama y giro hacia donde esta ella y no la veo.- apresurate ya nos vamos, me dice el, asiento y me voy a donde están los demás.

*Fin Flash Back*

Debo hablar con Hanabi ahora, voy a los dormitorios y me arreglo un poco y salgo hacia Erudición a ver a Hanabi. Al llegar entro yempiezo a buscarla y la encuentro rápido me dirijo hacia ella, me mora un poco asombrada y deja lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Hinata, ¿que haces aquí?- me pregunta. yo recuerdo lo que me dijo mi madre y un periódico que leí una semana antes donde decía que Erudición quería destruir a Abnegación.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que Erudición le quiere hacer a Abnegacion?- le digo.- ¿no estas ni un poco preocupada por mama y papa?.

\- La facción antes que la familia, ¿recuerdas? a demás Abnegación oculta a los Divergentes, y hay que destruirlos- me dice sin más

\- Hanabi, ¿es que ya no te importa tu familia?. Claro, la facción antes que la familia ¿no?.- le conteste y me di vuelta y comencé a caminar, cuando estuve a punto de salir dos personas me detuvieron, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y empecé a decirles q me soltaran, como no me habían caso comencé a golpearlos.

\- Detenganse.- dijo Orochimaru.- Hinata ¿estas bien? acompañarme por favor. seguí a Orochimaru y nos sentamos en una pequeña habitación, me ofreció un poco de té y lo acepte.- nesecito decirte algo, estamos buscando Divergente, ellos son malos para la sociedad, ¿puedo confiar en que me dirás si encuentras a uno?

Lo mire fijamente, están buscando a los divergentes para asesinarlos, pero debía actuar para que no descubrieran que yo soy una divergente así que asentí, me levante y me retire de alli, estaba llegando al recinto de Osadia, entre y no di ni dos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por la espalda.

Empiezo a gritar y unas manos cubren mi boca, me agito fuertemente pero los brazos que me sostienen son demasiado fuertes, por lo que muerdo unonde sus dedos.

-Ay- exclama una voz aspera.

-Cierra la boca y mantener su boca cubierta- esa voz es mas alta que la de la media de los hombres y mas clara. Suigetsu.

Una tira de tela oscura cubre mis ojos, y un nuevo par de manos las atan en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, me esfuerzo por respirar, hay por lo menos dos pares de manos sobre mis brazos , arrastrándome hacia adelante, una en mi espalda empujándole en la misma dirección, una en mu boca manteniendo mis gritos adentro. Tres personas, me duele el pecho, no puedo resistir frente a tres personas por mi cuenta.

\- Me pregunto a que suena cuando una estirada pide misericordia- dice Suigetsu soltando una risita - date prisa.

Trato de concentrarme en la mano sobre mi boca. Tiene que haber algo distinto sobre ella que le hará mas fácil identificar su identidad , es un problema que puedo resolver. La palma esta sudorosa y suave, aprieto los dientes y respiro por la nariz,el olor a jabón es familiar, hierba de limón y salvia. El mismo olor que rodea la litera de Kiba. Un peso cae en mi estomago.

Escucho el choque del agua contra las rocas, estamos cerca del abismo... Debemos estar por encima de el dado el volumen del sonido. Aprieto los labios para no gritar, si estamos por encima del abismo yo se lo que van a intentar hacerme.

\- Levantenla , vamos- dice Suigetsu.

Yo me refuerzo y su piensa áspera choca contra la mia , pero se que es inutil , también grito sabiendo que nadie me puede escuchar, Las manos me dan vuelta y me levantan y golpean mi espalda contra algo duro y frio .

Kiba me suelta, me retuerzo de nuevo y me deslizo por el siele , esta vez muerdo tan duro como puedo el primer brazo que encuentro, oigo un grito y aprieto la mandíbula mas fuerte. algo duro golpea mi rostro.

El chico tuerce fuertemente su brazo y me tira al suele, golpeo mincodo contra la piedra y llevo mis manos a la cabeza para quitarla venda de mis ojos, un pie se impulsa contra mi costado sacando el aire de mis pulmones jadeo y toso, alguien toma un puñado de mi cabello y golpea mi cabeza contra algo duro, un grito de dolor estalla de mi boca y me siento mareada.

Logró quitarme la venda de los ojos y veo a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros ynalguien escapando, me aferro a la barandilla y me pongo de pie, Suigetsu envuelve una mano alrededor de mi cuello y me levanta del suelo, su rostro pálido esta retorcido y sus dientes están apretados y me mantiene por encima del abismo, mi visión se vuelve cada vez mas borrosa, trato de patearlo pero los piernas son demasiado cortas y mis pulmones gritan por aire.

Escucho un grito y el me libera, extiendo mis brazos mientras caigo y logro sujetarle a la barandila , alguien se encuentra en La Fosa en el suelo, escuchó golpes, patadas, gemidos. Parpadeo un par de veces y me concentro tanto como puedo en la única cara que puedo ver, está contorsionada por la ira, sus ojos sonde color negro con un matiz rojo.

\- Cuatro- sollozo.

Cierro los ojos, y unas manos envuelven misa brazos justondonde se unen con mi hombro, el me tira por encima de la barandilla y me coloca contra su pecho envolviendome en sus brazos, pasando un vrazonpor de bajo de mis rodillas. Presiono mi rostro en su hombro y hay un silencio repentino, hueco.

Fin del capítulo

chicas perdonen la tardanza pero aqui tiene un nuevo capitulo, feliz navidad.. :D


	9. Chapter 9

titulo:Divergente

Aclaraciones: Este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto.

Hola chicas, como han estado, bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, hoy publicare dos capítulos así que no se preocupen, y bueno a leer :D

Capítulo 8: Traición parte II

Abrí los ojos y veo las palabras "Teme solo a Dios" pintadas en una pared blanca, escucho el sonido del agua corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez es de un grifo y no del Abismo. trato de levantarme pero el dolor es un latido constante en mi cabeza y costillas, quizás no debería moverme, eso hará todo peor.

Cuatro sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla en sus manos, tiene un corte en la esquina de su boca y sangre en sus nudillos, pero de algún modo parece ileso. Tengo un solo recuerdo de llegar aqui , y es solamente una imagen, tinta negra enrizandose al rededor del lado del cuello, la esquina de un tatuaje y el balanceo apacible que solo podría significar que el me estaba cargando.

Él se dirige hacia una esquina de la habitacion, abre un refrigerador y consigue una compresa de hielo. Camina hacia mi y pienso en cerrar los ojos y fingir estar dormida, pero entonces nuestros ojos se encuentran y me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde.

\- Tus manos- le digo con voz ronca.

\- Mis manos no son de tu incumbencia.- contesta mientras descansa su rodilla sobre el colchón y se inclina hacia mi y resbala la compresa de hielo por debajo de mi cabeza, antes de que se aleje, alcanzó a tocar el corte sobre su labio pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

¿Qué puedes perder? me pregunto y toco ligeramente su boca con la yema de mis dedos.

\- Hinata- dice el hablando contra mis dedos. - estoy bien.

-¿Porqué estabas allí?- pregunto dejando caer mi mano.

\- volvía de la sala de control y escuche un grito.

\- ¿Que les hiciste?- digo.

\- No mucho- contesta el- Kiba huyó y a Suigetsu no pud hacerle mucho, solo lo mínimo para asustarlo.

\- Bien- digo,mi voz suena apretada y feroz, la ira crece dentro de mi, quiero romper algo o golpear algo pero tengo miedo de moverme, entonces en cambio comienzo a gritar.

Cuatro se agacha junto a la cama y me mira, no veo compasión en sus ojos, me habría decepcionado si la tuviera, y para mi sorpresa descansa su mano sobre un lado de mi cara, su pulgar rozando mi pómulo.

\- Yo puedo reportar esto.

\- No- contesto.- no quiero que ellos piensen que estoy asustada.

Él asiente y mueve su pulgar distraídamente sobre mi pomulo , hacia adelante y hacia atras. - Me imagine que dirías eso.

\- Es increíble que Kiba...- digo sin todavía creermelo.

\- Tu estas subiendo de posición y el está fallando, por eso se odia así mismo y te odia a ti, solo... solo tiene miedo- me dice.

\- Todos tienen miedo- respondo.

\- Si pero el miedo hace cosas extrañas con personas como Kiba- dice viéndome a los ojos.- pero no a ti, el miedo no te paraliza te despierta,lo he visto.- no sé que decirle y el me queda viendo y yo desvío la vista. Cuatro se levanta y me dice.- Recuestate, duerme un poco.

\- Si. respondo y lo obedezco.

\- Dormire en el suelo. Termina diciendo y lo veo alejarse,al volver me extiende una chaqueta, me la pongo y me dispongo a dormir.

Ya es de día y me despierto, miro a mi alrededor y me siento en la cama, escucho a alguien acercándose, volteo y veo a cuatro.

\- ¿Como te sientes?- pregunta.

\- Mejor- le digo.

\- Bien, ¿a donde fuiste ayer?. me cuestiona

\- Fui a ver a mi hermana.- le respondo, él me mira un segundo y se voltea.

\- ¿Te estas aburriendo aqui , cierto?.

\- Mi hermana cree que Erudición piensa derrocar a Abnegación.- le digo mirándolo fijamente.- ¿pueden hacer eso?.- Cuatro me mira y asiente.

\- Puede ser, si es posible.- me dice sentándose.- depende de que sean capaces.

\- Me preocupan mis padres.- respondo. Cuatro me observa y baja su cabeza, la levanta y me mira y dice.- si, pero tienes otras cosas de lo que preocuparte. ¿no crees?.

\- Si- respondo sin mirarlo.- ya me voy.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al comedor, miro a mi alrededor en busca de Ino o Shikamaru, encuentro a Ino y me acerco a ella y la abrazo mmientras me siento.

\- Hola.- me dice ella.- ¿es tu sueter?- yo observo el suéter de Cuatro.

\- No- respondo.

\- Oye, ¿que paso contigo anoche?.- me dice, yo la miro y cuando estoy apunto de responder alguien me toca el hombro y lo escucho decir.

\- Hinata,¿pueso hablarte un segundo?. - me sobresalto un poco volteo y observo a Kiba.- No te lastimarse, nunca quise..- Kiba se cubre la cara con sus dos manos.-solo quería decirte que lo siento, lo siento, yo no... yo no sé que es lo que pasa conmigo, yo por favor, perdoname, por favor.

En algún lugar de mi hay una persona misericordiosa que perdona. En algún lugar hay una chica que trata de entender por lo que las personas estas pasando, que a acepta que las personas hacen cosas malas y que la desesperación las lleva a los lugares mas oscuros que ellas hayan imaginado.

Juró que ella existe, y le duele el chico arrepentido que veo delante de mi, pero sola veo, no la reconocería.

\- Alejate de mi.- dije sigilosamente, mi cuerpo se siente rígido y frio, no estoy enojada, no estoy herida, no estoy nada. Digo, en voz baja.- Nunca más te me acerques. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyos son oscuros y vidriosos, no soy nada.- si lo haces, te juro por dios que te mataré. Cobarde. el se va y yo me quedo con Ino y Shikamaru. nos vamos al dormitorio donde les cuento todo lo que hizo Kiba.

\- No puedo creer que hiciera eso, él no es así.- dice Ino. en eso vemos algunas personas corriendo en dirección a La Fosa.

\- ¿Que pasó?- pregunta Shikamaru.- Hinata quedare aquí, iremos a ver que es.- yo asiento y los espero. al poco rato entra Ino con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.- Hinata es Kiba. Vamos.

Ino toma mi mano y me saco del dormitorio. Corro descalza por el suelo de piedra y las nubes parpadean frente a mis ojos, algo terrible ha sucedido, lo siento con cada golpe de mi corazón, es Kiba. corremos por el sueño de La Fosa, y luego Ino se detiene, una multitud se ha reunido alrededor de la saliente.

Dos hombresn están de pie junto a la saliente sosteniendo algo con cuerdas. ambos gruñen por el esfuerzo, lanzando su peso hacia atrás para deslizar la cuerda encima de la verja, extendiéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás para agarrarla de nuevo.

La forma cae con un ruido sordo en el suelo de La Fosa, un brazo palido , hinchado por el agua, cae sobre la piedra. Ino se deja caer a mi lado aferrada a mi brazo, ella recuesta tuncabeza en mi hombro y solloza, pero no puedo mirar hacia otro lado, uno de los hombres voltea el cuerpo y la cabeza cae pesadamente a un lado.

Los ojos están abiertos y vacíos. Oscuros. Ojos de muñeca, y la nariz tiene un arco alto, un estrecho puente, una punta redonda, los labios están azules. La cara en si misma es algo mas que humana, mitad cadaver, mitad criatura. Mis pulmones queman, mi siguiente respiración gime en su camino, Kiba...

Fin del capitulo

jejejeje bueno niñas hasta aquí, mas tarde subiré el próximo capitulo :D

Respondiendo Reviews

SasuHinaIsLove: me alegra que te gustará aquí esta e! nuevo capitulo :D no te desesperes habrá mas momentos sasuhina :D


	10. Chapter 10

titulo:Divergente

Aclaraciones: Este fic es una adaptación de la película Divergente la cual le pertenece a Verónica Roth, Naruto y compañía tampoco me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto.

Capitulo 9: Cuatro

Saco mi brazo libre y me paro, dejando a Ino en el suelo y salgo de allí con dirección a los dormitorios pero cuando estoy por llegar veo a Cuatro. Ahora no estoy de humor para hablar con el así que paso de el y sigo caminando a los dormitorios

\- Hinata.- me llama pero yo no me detengo.- Hinata.

\- Dejame tranquila.- le digo, pero el me toma de la muñeca.

\- Lamento lo de Kiba.- me dice, eso hace que me sienta mal.

\- Es mi culpa que este muerto.- le respondo sosteniendo mi cabeza con mi mano.

\- No, no es tu culpa, el eligió su camino, hubiera quedado fuera no iba a pasar la prueba final.- dijo él viéndome fijamente.

\- Yo tampoco.- conteste. Cuatro me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-. Porqué lo dices.- me dijo.

-. Ya sabes por qué-. respondí.- y cuando ellos se enteren me matarán.- Cuatro negó lentamente.

-. Yo no voy a dejar qué eso pase.- me dice y me lleva al cuarto de pruebas, entramos y él comienza a buscar todo lo necesario para comenzar la prueba.- cierra la puerta.- me dice y yo obedezco.- vamos a practicar.

-. ¿Con mis miedos?.- le pregunto.

-. No, con los mios.- responde.

Muerdo mi labio. ―¿A tu Paisaje del Miedo?

―Sí.

Mientras camino hacia él, pregunto: ―¿Puedo hacer eso?

―El suero te conecta al programa ―dice―, pero el programa determina a qué paisajes irás. Y ahora, está determinado para ir al mío.

―¿Me dejarás que lo vea?

―¿Por qué crees que estoy yendo? ―pregunta en voz baja. No levanta la vista―. Hay algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte. Él sostiene la jeringa, e inclino la cabeza para exponer mejor mi cuello. Siento un dolor agudo cuando la aguja entra, pero estoy acostumbrada a eso ahora. Cuando ha terminado, me ofrece la caja negra. Adentro hay otra aguja.

― Nunca antes he hecho esto ― digo mientras la saco de la caja. No quiero herirlo.

―Justo aquí ―dice, tocando un punto en su cuello con su uña.

Me pongo de puntillas y meto la aguja, mi mano tiembla un poco. Él ni siquiera se encoje. Mantiene sus ojos en los míos todo el tiempo, y cuando he acabado, pone ambas jeringas en la caja y la coloca cerca de la puerta. Él sabe por qué lo he seguido hasta aquí. Sabe, o espera. De cualquier manera, está bien para mí. Me ofrece su mano, y deslizo mi mano en ella. Sus dedos son fríos y frágiles. Siento como si hay algo que debería decir, pero estoy tan aturdida que no puedo decir ninguna palabra.

Él abre la puerta con su mano libre, y lo sigo a la oscuridad. Ahora estoy acostumbrada a entrar a lugares desconocidos sin dudar. Mantengo firme mi respiración y agarro con firmeza la mano de Cuatro.

―Veamos si puedes averiguar por qué ellos me llaman Cuatro ―dice.

La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, llevándose con ella toda la luz. El aire está frío en el pasillo; puedo sentirlo entrar en mis pulmones. Me acerco unos centímetros más a él así que mi brazo está junto a él y mi mandíbula está cerca de su hombro.

―¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ―pregunto.

―Veamos si también puedes averiguar eso.

La simulación nos toma. El suelo donde me paro ya no está hecho de cemento. Resuena como metal. La luz se dispersa de todos los ángulos, y la ciudad sale alrededor de nosotros, los edificios de cristal y el arco de las vías del tren, y nosotros estamos muy por encima de eso. No he visto un cielo tan azul en mucho tiempo, así que cuando se extiende por encima de mí, siento como el aire queda atrapado en mis pulmones y el efecto me marea.

Entonces el viento comienza. Sopla tan fuerte que tengo que inclinarme sobre Cuatro para permanecer de pie. Él quita su mano de la mía, y en su lugar envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Lo primero que pienso es que es para protegerme; pero no, él tiene problemas para respirar y necesita que lo estabilice. Él fuerza su respiración: inhala, exhala por la boca abierta y sus dientes están peso es hermoso para mí, pero si está aquí, esta es una de sus peores pesadillas.

-. Era la altura, no me sorprende.- le digo.- esto no es real, podemos saltas.

-. No, saltar es lo que haría un Divergente, un osado buscaría la manera de llegar al al otro lado.- me dice y comenzamos a caminar por unas vigas que habían, hasta un viejo edificio, Cuatro caminaba cada vez mas rápido hasta llegar al edificio entro pro la ventana y yo lo seguí.

Luego la escena desaparece, y estoy sobre mis manos y mis rodillas en el piso, sonriendo. Estuve feliz el día que elegí a los Osados y lo amo a mí, Cuatro jadea y pone una mano en su pecho.

Me paro y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. ―¿Qué sigue?

―Es…

Algo sólido golpea mi columna vertical. Salgo disparada hacia Cuatro, mi cabeza golpea su clavícula. Unas paredes aparecen a mi izquierda y a mi derecha. El espacio es tan reducido que Cuatro tiene que poner sus brazos en su pecho para caber. Un techo sale sobre las paredes y nos encierra con un crac, y Cuatro se agacha, gimiendo. El espacio es apenas lo suficientemente grande para que se acomode su tamaño, no más grande.

―Confinamiento ―digo.

-. Bueno aquí debemos detener la pared.- dijo Cuatro.- ¿qué haría un osado?.miro hacia el suelo y observo unos tornillos y comienzo a colocarlos debajo de la pared.

-. Bien hecho.- dice Cuatro.- tomate tu tiempo, me gusta estar atrapado entre estas paredes.- logre colocar bien los tornillos y la pared se detuvo.

Cambiamos de paisaje y nos levantamos y vemos a una mujer sentada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, amarrada a la silla. Ella está completamente quieta, sus rasgos son simples, a mi derecha una mesa aparece. En ella hay una pistola y una bala. Oh, Pienso. El miedo tiene que ver con la pistola en la mesa.

-. Como un soldado de Osadía debes seguir órdenes.- dice Cuatro tomando el arma que está en la mesa y la coloca en la cabeza de la mujer.

-. ¿Quien es ella?.- pregunto

-. Una inocente.- responde.- debo matarla, pero nunca puedo hacerlo, a menos que no la mire.- Cuatro desvía la mirada y aprieta el gatillo. enseguida cambiamos de paisaje.

-. ¿Porqué estamos en Abnegación?.- pregunto.

-, El ultimo es tu peor miedo.- dice el.- vive en lo profundo de tu mente.

Una figura oscura se mueve por delante de nosotros, moviéndose sigilosamente por la orilla del círculo de luz, esperando que diéramos otro paso. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién frecuenta las pesadillas de Cuatro? el hombre que emerge es alto, delgado e imponente tiene el cabello negro. Él tiene las manos detrás de su espalda. Y tiene la ropa gris de Abnegación.

―Fugaku, Fugaku tenia un hijo, ¿cómo se llamaba?―Miro a Fugaku, quien camina lentamente hacia nosotros.

―Sasuke.- Fugaku nos muestra sus manos. Un cinturón envuelve uno de sus puños. Lentamente lo suelta de sus dedos.

―Esto es para tu bien ―dice, y su voz hace eco una docena de veces. Una docena de Fugakus se presionan contra el círculo de luz, y sostienen el mismo cinturón, con la misma expresión despreocupada. Cuando los Fugakus parpadean de nuevo, sus ojos quedan vacíos, y con puntos negros. El cinturón cae al piso, el que ahora es de baldosas blancas. Un escalofrío sube por mi espalda.

El Erudito había acusado a Fugaku de crueldad. Por primera vez el Erudito tenía razó a Cuatro ―Sasuke― y parece congelado. Su postura se decae . Se ve años más viejo; se ve años más joven. El primer Fugaku agarra su brazo, el cinturón está detrás de su espalda preparado para golpear. Sasuke se encoge, y junta los brazos para proteger su cara.

Me pongo enfrente de él y el cinturón golpea mi muñeca, envolviéndola. Un dolor caliente sube por mi brazo hacia mi codo. Aprieto los dientes y jalo tan fuerte como puedo. Fugaku pierde su agarre, así que suelta el cinturón y lo agarro por la hebilla.

Muevo mi brazo tan rápido como puedo, mi hombro duele por el repentino movimiento, y el cinturón golpea el hombro de Fugaku. Él grita a todo pulmón hacia mí y viene con las manos estiradas, y sus uñas parecen garras. Sasuke me pone detrás de él, así que está entre Fugaku y yo. Se ve molesto, sin los fugakus desaparecen. Las luces se encienden, revelando una habitación larga y estrecha con paredes de ladrillo y piso de cemento.

Al terminar volvemos a la habitación de Cuatro. -. Cuatro, cuatro miedos.- le dije.

-. Cuatro entonces y cuatro ahora.- contesta-. entro allí todo el tiempo, pero nunca lo superas.

-. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.- le digo.

-. Claro.

-. ¿Qué es tu tatuaje?.- le pregunté y le Sonreí levemente y el a mi.

-.¿ Quieres verlo?.- miré a Cuatro y asenti levemente. Él se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camisa.

-. Es fabuloso.- dije viendo su tatuaje.- son las facciones.- coloque una mano en su espalda y pasé mis dedos por cada una de las insignias de las facciones.- ¿porqué las tienes todas?.

-. No quiero ser de una sola facción.- dice él.- no puedo serlo... Quiero ser valiente, altruista, inteligente, honesto y generoso. se voltea y me observa.- sigo trabajando en lo de generoso.

Por un segundo, sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los míos, y está tranquilo. Luego toca mi rostro y se inclina más cerca, frotando sus labios contra los míos. Sonrió y presionó su boca a la mía. Me tenso al principio, insegura de mí misma, así que cuando él se aparta, estoy segura de que hice algo equivocado, o malo. Sin embargo, él toma mi rostro entre sus manos, sus fuertes dedos contra mi piel, y me besa otra vez, firme esta vez, más seguro. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de él, deslizando mi mano hacia arriba de su cuello y dentro de su cabello.

Fin del Capítulo

Bueno niñas hasta aquí por ahora nos vemos el martes tratare de publicar dos capítulos mas :D


End file.
